Vida Secreta
by SEREDAR
Summary: Cuando el millonario griego Darién Chiba se vio obligado a abandonar a Serena Tsukino, su hermosa amante, estaba seguro de que ella no sufriría demasiado porque a ella solo le importaba su carrera de modelo. A pesar de toda la pasión que habían
1. Chapter 1

VIDAS SECRETAS, LUCY MONROE

Adatada a los personajes de SAILOR MOON perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi

Argumento:

Cuando el millonario griego Darién Chiba se vio obligado a abandonar a Serena Tsukino, su hermosa amante, estaba seguro de que ella no sufriría demasiado porque a ella solo le importaba su carrera de modelo. A pesar de toda la pasión que habían compartido, Serena no le había permitido llegar hasta su corazón. Una mujer tan reacia al compromiso nunca podría ser su esposa.

Pero después de la separación, Darién descubrió que Serena Tsukino no era quien él pensaba... y además estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo. ¡Ahora debía encontrarla y convertir a su antigua amante en su esposa!


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo:

Serena Tsukino apoyó la frente contra el borde del lavabo rogando que se le pasasen las náuseas matinales que sentía por tercera vez durante tres días consecutivos. Respiró trabajosamente y luego intentó enderezarse. Tuvo una leve sensación de repugnancia en el estómago, pero logró controlarla. Tenía que hacer algo todavía más desagradable que aquello: el test de embarazo.

Darién siempre había insistido en usar preservativos, así que ella no le dio importancia al retraso de su regla hasta que, tres días atrás, se despertó con ganas de vomitar. Al principio pensó que tenía la gripe, segura de que no estaba embarazada, ya que, a pesar de que el preservativo se les había roto hacía un mes, había tenido el período de forma normal una semana más tarde.

Seguía sin comprender cómo podía ser aquello posible, pero tenía todos los síntomas: los pechos doloridos, el constante cansancio, las lágrimas que había derramado cuando Darién le dijo que tenía que ir a Grecia y ausentarse del apartamento de París durante varios días... ella no lloraba nunca.

Siguió las instrucciones del test de embarazo. Diez minutos más tarde sintió que le daba un vahído al ver la línea azul que confirmaba que llevaba en su vientre un vástago de Darién Chiba.

Darién apretó los puños para controlar su frustración.

-Ya es hora, hombre. Tienes treinta años, ¿no? Necesitas una esposa, unos niños, un hogar -el anciano inclinó la cabeza cana con altanería y le lanzó a Darién una mirada que indicaba que se mantendría firme en sus trece…

-Todavía no estoy senil, abuelo -sonrió Darién. No quería discutir con su abuelo, que había sufrido un ataque al corazón hacía cinco días -No intentes conquistarme con tu simpatía -resopló el hombre que se había ocupado de criar a Darién y a su hermano desde que éstos perdiesen a su padres-. Ya sabes que no me afecta. Eres mi heredero y quiero irme a la tumba sabiendo que cumplirás con tu obligación con el apellido Chiba.

-No te vas a morir -dijo Darién, con el corazón oprimido.

-¿Qué sabemos nosotros? -se encogió de hombros su abuelo-. Ya estoy viejo, Darién. Mi corazón no es tan fuerte como antes. ¿Sería demasiado pedirte que te casases con Michiru ahora? ¿Para qué retrasarlo? Es una joven encantadora. Será una perfecta esposa griega. Te dará descendencia Chiba -agitado, cerró los ojos, sin fuerzas tras el corto discurso. Darién lo miró impotente. Los médicos que atendían a su abuelo querían que se sometiese a una operación de corazón, pero él se había negado en redondo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te hagan el by-pass que recomienda tu médico?

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte? -replicó el anciano-. Quizá, si tuviese la ilusión de unos nietos, valdría la pena pasar por el dolor de una operación tan seria.

-¿Quieres decir que no te operarás si no me caso con Michiru Kaioh? -preguntó Darién, poniéndose pálido.

Los profundos ojos azul oscuro se abrieron para mirar fijamente a Darién con toda la obstinación de la que podía ser capaz un Chiba.

-Exactamente -dijo el abuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 1

SERENA se alisó nerviosamente el plano vientre cubierto por el top que se abrochaba en la nuca y le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. La agradable temperatura de finales de primavera le había permitido ponerse la sensual prenda para levantar un poco su hundida moral. De perfil, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio. Su esbelto cuerpo enfundado en los ajustados pantalones de seda color champán y el top parecía no haber cambiado desde que él se marchase a Grecia. Quizá saber que estaba embarazada de Darién se le notase en los temerosos ojos color azul claro que las lentillas convertían en verdes, pero todavía no le había afectado la silueta. Se colocó la cadena de oro que le colgaba de las caderas y múltiples brazaletes tintinearon con su movimiento. Luego se retiró nerviosamente un mechón de cabello del rostro. Su larga melena, que expertos profesionales habían rizado y teñido en distintos tonos de castaño parecía brillar como el sol cuando se la dejaba suelta y era el sello de Mina Aino. Pero ahora no se sentía como Mina, la popular modelo y amante del magnate griego Darien Chiba. Sentía que era Serena Tsukino, la descendiente de una rancia familia de Nueva Orleans, educada en un colegio de monjas, horrorizada al pensar que estaba soltera y embarazada de su novio. -Estás hermosa, pethi mou. Serena se dio la vuelta. Darien se hallaba en el vano de la puerta con los llamativos ojos azules relucientes de admiración. Por un segundo, ella se olvidó de su estado, se olvidó de todo menos de lo mucho que había echado de menos a aquel hombre durante las últimas tres semanas.

Mon cher, el tiempo parecía no pasar nunca cuando te marchaste! -exclamó, atravesando la habitación para apretarse contra su pecho.

Los fuertes brazos la apretaron en un convulso movimiento mientras el cuerpo masculino mantuvo una extraña rigidez.

-Sólo ha pasado un mes y has estado ocupada con tu trabajo. No puedes haberme extrañado tanto.

Sus palabras le recordaron a ella lo mucho que a él le había molestado que se negase a dejar su profesión de modelo cuando se hicieron novios, pero ella no había querido ser la mantenida de nadie. Además, no habría podido hacerlo aunque hubiese querido: necesitaba el dinero que ganaba para ayudar a una familia cuya existencia él desconocía.

-Te equivocas. Por mucho que trabaje, te sigo extrañando. Un día. Una semana. Un mes. Todos me causan pena -le molestaba sentirse vulnerable. ¿Dónde había ido a parar la impertérrita elegancia y sofisticación que habían conquistado a Darién?

La primera grieta había aparecido cuando él se despidió de ella para ir a Grecia y ella había llorado. Después de dos semanas y media de vómitos al levantarse, un test de embarazo que había dado positivo y la reacción horrorizada de su madre ante la noticia, el personaje de Mina Aino estaba en decidido peligro de extinción.

Darién intentó mantener la compostura, algo que le costaba trabajo hacer cuando se encontraba con ella. Era una Mina desconocida para él: muy apegada, casi vulnerable. Pero sabía que no podía ser verdad. Hacía un año que, a pesar de que ella compartía su cuerpo con una generosidad que lo emocionaba, no le había entregado su corazón y había partes de la vida de ella que desconocía totalmente. Su relación era moderna y libre de compromisos a largo plazo, algo que ella le había indicado a él con su comportamiento. En aquel momento, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él de forma provocativa y él rió.

-Lo que quieres decir es que lo que has echado de menos ha sido mi compañía en la cama, ¿verdad? Aquél era el único sitio donde él estaba convencido de que ella lo necesitaba, ya que se negaba a que él la mantuviese y le demostraba con sus actos que prefería estar a veces separada de él a tener que dejar su carrera. Ninguna de estas cosas, sin embargo, le simplificaba la tarea de decirle lo que le tenía que decir. En realidad, estaba seguro de que le resultaría más difícil a él hablar que a ella oír lo que tenía que decirle. A aquella mujer sofisticada le molestaría tanto como a él que se pusiese sentimental al despedirse de ella.

Mina alargó los brazos y le rodeó con ellos el cuello, acariciándole el cabello de la nuca.

-Te he echado en falta, Darién. No tiene gracia cocinar para mí sola. Tampoco me gustó demasiado el Abierto de Francia sin tenerte a mi lado protestando cuando tu tenista favorito cometió una doble falta a punto de ganar.

Él frunció el ceño al recordar el partido. Ella le sonrió y su mirada le hizo pensar que tenía que darle la noticia antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante el contacto femenino.

-Tengo que darte una noticia.

-¿No puede esperar, mon cherí -preguntó Mina, preocupada por su tono.

Él intentó que lo soltase, pero ella se sujetó a su cuello con inusitada fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora -dijo él, tomándola de las muñecas.

Serena no quería hablar. No estaba lista para darle la noticia. Él la había seducido desde el primer momento y ella le había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo y su fidelidad como si hubiese sido su esposa. Pero no era su esposa, y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de él al enterarse de su embarazo.

-No -dijo, y movida más por el miedo que por el deseo, apretó sus caderas contra las de él-. No quiero hablar -sus pechos, libres de sujetador, rozaron la blanca camisa masculina a través de la fina seda del top-. Primero, esto.

-Mina, no.

Soltando las manos de ella de su nuca, cometió el error de no sujetárselas.

-Darién, sí -dijo ella, metiéndolas por debajo de la chaqueta de él.

Él la miró, furioso, pero no le impidió que se la quitase y la dejase caer al suelo.

-Te deseo, Darién -sonrió ella, que necesitaba asegurarse de que eran dos mitades de un todo antes de poder hablarle del bebé que llevaba en su vientre y de quién y qué era ella en realidad-, podemos hablar más tarde.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

-Que Dios me perdone, pero yo también te deseo.

Hubo algo en su tono que ella no comprendió, pero sus cálidos labios le despertaron tal pasión que no pudo pensar en ello demasiado. Le tironeó de la corbata mientras él le desabrochaba rápidamente el top. Desabotonaron juntos la blanca camisa y ambas prendas cayeron juntas sobre la gruesa alfombra mientras sus labios permanecían unidos. Él la estrechó contra sí y los rígidos pezones femeninos rozaron el cálido pecho, haciéndola gemir de deseo.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto -dijo Darién, pero ella no pudo responder conscientemente a sus palabras, tan sumida se hallaba en las emociones que le despertaba el roce de su piel tras un mes de separación. Él parecía estar igual de afectado, ya que sus brazos la apretaron hasta casi quitarle el aliento.

Segundos más tarde se hallaban en la cama, desprovistos del resto de su ropa, las manos recorriendo con ansia rincones ocultos, las bocas devorándose mutuamente. Los gritos masculinos de placer se unieron a los de ella cuando llegaron a los clímax juntos con una rapidez que nunca habían experimentado antes y que los dejó exánimes.

Serena apoyó su mano sobre el corazón de Darién. Todavía latía con el acelerado pulso de la pasión reciente.

-Un corazón fuerte -murmuró-. Un hombre fuerte -¿se volvería aquella fuerza en contra de ella al enterarse de lo que tenía que decirle?

Darién se envaró, como si tuviese una premonición de lo que estaba por venir. Se apartó y se levantó de la cama.

-Necesito una ducha.

Ella se quedó mirando al sexy gigante junto a su cama. Podía sentir la tensión emanando del cuerpo masculino.

-Voy contigo.

-Quédate aquí -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Enseguida vengo.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella. Aunque con el corazón oprimido por su rechazo, aceptó de buena gana otra excusa para retrasar la noticia que tenía que darle.

A los quince minutos, él salió del cuarto de baño vestido con su habitual elegancia.

-¿Tienes una reunión? -le preguntó ella al ver que él había elegido otro de sus trajes a medida en vez de un atuendo más cómodo.

La seriedad esculpió una máscara en el atractivo rostro varonil.

-Mina, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana de la mirada azul que la había subyugado desde que se conocieron.

-Me caso.

-¿MA... matrimonio?

-Sí -dijo él, los puños apretados a los lados, el cuerpo envarado con una tensión que ella no pudo ignorar más.

-Si esto es una declaración de matrimonio -dijo ella, incrédula. ¿Estaría bromeando?-. Se te da muy mal hacerlo.

-No seas ridícula -dijo él, con una mueca-. Eres una mujer dedicada a su profesión -hizo un violento gesto con el brazo-. Una mujer con tus ambiciones no sería la esposa adecuada para el heredero del imperio Chiba.

Un gélido estremecimiento la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me caso y, como es lógico, nuestra relación tiene que acabar -anunció, pálido.

-Me dijiste que no saldrías con otras mujeres mientras compartieses la cama conmigo. Dijiste que podía confiar en ti -dijo ella, sintiéndose utilizada, sucia.

-No me he acostado con nadie más -declaró él con un suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿con quién te casas? -exclamó ella.

-No la conoces -volvió a suspirar él, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Se llama Michiru Kaioh.

Griega. La otra era griega y probablemente educada para casarse con alguien con dinero y convertirse en la perfecta y sumisa esposa.

-¿Cuándo os conocisteis? -tenía que saberlo, aunque la pena la desgarrase.

-Desde que éramos niños. Es la hija de un amigo de la familia.

-¿La conoces de toda la vida y te acabas de dar cuenta de que la amas?

-El amor no tiene nada que ver con ello -dijo él con una risa cínica.

Nunca habían hablado de amor, pero ella quería a Darién con cada fibra de su ser y suponía que él también la amaba, aunque no en la misma medida, lo suficiente para hacer que resultase bien un matrimonio entre los dos ahora que estaba embarazada, pero estaba claro que él no creía en ese sentimiento.

-Si no amas a esa mujer, ¿por qué te casas con ella?

-Ha llegado el momento.

-Lo dices -tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta-, como si siempre hubieses planeado hacerlo.

-Así es.

Una súbita debilidad hizo que ella se tambalease.

-¿Estás bien, pethi moul? -jurando en griego, la sujetó por los brazos.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Le acababa de decir que iba a casarse con otra, una mujer con la que siempre había pensado hacer su esposa. Durante un año la había utilizado a ella como a una prostituta.

-¡Suéltame! -masculló.

Él la soltó, ofendido, y Serena sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

-¿Me convertiste en tu fulana a sabiendas de que nuestra relación nunca pasaría del mero sexo? -preguntó, lanzando una mirada de rabia al rostro al que había amado por encima de cualquier otro durante catorce meses.

-No te convertí en mi fulana -dijo él, retrocediendo como si ella le hubiese dado una bofetada-. Eres mi amante.

-Ex amante.

-Ex amante -dijo él, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Por qué? -exclamó ella-. ¿Por qué acabas de hacer el amor, quiero decir... el sexo conmigo, entonces? -No he podido evitarlo. Lo creyó. A ella le había pasado lo mismo con él desde el principio. Era virgen a los veintidós años, pero su inocencia no había servido de ba rrera a los sentimientos que él encendió en ella.

Aunque sorprendido por su virginidad, no ha bía desistido en su empeño de hacerla su amante. Tras dos meses de mantenerlo a raya, ella se le había finalmente entregado. Había sido fantástico. El la había hecho sentirse mimada y había ha bido momentos durante el pasado año en que in cluso había creído que la amaba.

-No puedo creer que quieras separarte de mí.-Ha llegado la hora -dijo él nuevamente, como si ello lo explicase todo.-¿La hora de desposar a la mujer con quien pensabas casarte todo el tiempo? -preguntó ella, que necesitaba que él se lo confirmase.  
-Sí. A pesar de la rabia que la invadía, sintió la vergüenza de estar desnuda. Había entregado su cuerpo sin inhibiciones a aquel hombre durante un año; doce meses durante los cuales él sabía todo el tiempo que se casaría con otra. Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se puso el albornoz que colgaba tras la puerta. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Darién se había ido. Recorrió todas las estancias, pero él la había dejado.

Se detuvo en medio del salón. La soledad del apartamento la oprimió de tal manera que cayó de rodillas, deshecha en lágrimas. Darién se ha bía marchado.

Darién se apoyó contra la pared fuera del apartamento. Se había marchado con esfuerzo cuando Mina entró al cuarto de baño. De lo contrario, jamás habría podido hacerlo. Resistió la tentación de volver a entrar y decir que todo era un error.  
Pero no era un error. Si no se casaba con Michiru, fallecería el anciano a quien amaba más que a su vida, más que a su felicidad personal. Su abuelo se mantenía firme en su ultimátum, senta do en una silla de ruedas, negándose a que lo operasen hasta que Darién fijase su fecha de boda.

Se dio un puñetazo con rabia en la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué habría mencionado ella el matrimonio si era algo que no le interesaba? De haber sido así, al menos una vez durante el año que es tuvieron juntos habría antepuesto su relación con él a su carrera. Pero no lo había hecho. Ni una vez.

Mina se hallaba enfadada, herida en su or gullo femenino. Le había dolido enterarse de que él pensase casarse con otra desde el principio, pero Darién no podía creer que creyese seria mente que se casarían. Sin embargo, era obvio que ella suponía que él no tenía otros planes al respecto.

Más culpa se añadió al torbellino de emocio nes que lo sacudían.  
No había sido su intención acostarse nueva mente con ella, pero había perdido el control en cuanto ella comenzó a seducirlo. A pesar de su mundana sofisticación, Mina no era una amante agresiva. Era afectuosa y sensible, más sensi ble que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que él había estado, pero normalmente no tomaba la iniciativa. Y si lo hacía, era con total sutileza. Pero la forma en que acababa de hacerlo no tenía nada de sutil, lo cual había minado las defensas de Darién con la fuerza de un batallón de infan tería.

Le había resultado más difícil todavía anun ciarle su próxima boda. Con un esfuerzo, se apar tó de la pared y se dirigió al ascensor. La única forma de separarse de ella era cortando por lo sano.

Serena esperó treinta y seis horas para lla mar a Darién a la móvil, convencida de que el hombre que amaba, el padre de su hijo, volvería a ella.

Pero él no volvió. Se sentía furiosa como nun ca lo había estado en su vida, pero llevaba a su hijo en su vientre y tenía que decírselo antes de que él cometiese el error de casarse con otra. No quería pensar en lo que haría si el anuncio de su próxima paternidad no alteraba sus planes de boda.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que él respondiese.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy Mina -dijo ella y le respondió un enervante silencio-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada más que decir -respondió él tras una nueva pausa.

-Estás equivocado. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿No podemos evitar este epílogo?

Ella contuvo el aliento para no gritar como una loca. Cerdo insensible.

-No. Tengo que hablar contigo. Me lo debes, Darién.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, tras un larguísimo silencio que acabó en un suspiro-. Te espero en el Chez Renée a comer.

-Bien -dijo ella, entre dientes.

Hubiese preferido la intimidad del apartamento para anunciarle su próxima paternidad, pero quizá fuese mejor que lo hiciese en un sitio público. «No se atreverá a asesinarme con tantos testigos», pensó con ironía.

Después de acordar la hora, Darién cortó la comunicación y se dio la vuelta para mirar por el ventanal de su gran despacho en Atenas. Se había marchado a su país a las pocas horas de romper. No se había atrevido a quedarse en Francia por temor a volver con ella, lo cual lo enfurecía.

La vida de su abuelo se hallaba en juego y Darién se negaba a que la obsesión por una mujer lo alejase de su propósito. Había aprendido la lección con sus padres. La obsesión de su progenitor por su madre había acabado con sus vidas tras años de una relación llena de altibajos. No podía permitir que su necesidad compulsiva por Mina afectase a su abuelo de igual manera.

Había sido el primer hombre de su vida, pero con el carácter sensual que ella tenía, sabía que no sería el último. Incluso, a veces se había preguntado si ella no tendría otro hombre en su vida. Había partes de su vida que ella mantenía al margen de él. Hacía viajes al extranjero que nada tenían que ver con sus contratos de modelo, pero se negaba a hablar de ellos con él. Y por más que él se decía que era un tonto, que ella jamás flirteaba con otros hombres y que cuando volvían a hacer el amor se entregaba a él con ansia, Darién nunca había podido ahogar la sensación de que ella no le pertenecía del todo. Si no físicamente, al menos en lo referente a sus emociones.

Ello lo había llevado a creer que ella se toma ría la ruptura con fría sofisticación, del mismo modo que había tomado las frecuentes separacio nes que les exigían sus respectivas profesiones. Le asaltó el recuerdo de la voz de ella, ahogada por las lágrimas, cuando la llamó desde Grecia para decirle que tardaría más de lo previsto en volver.  
¿Y si se hubiese convencido de que lo amaba? Se estremeció al pensar en ello. El amor era la excusa que las mujeres utilizaban para sucumbir a su pasión.

Supuestamente, su madre amaba a su padre, pero también había amado a su instructor de tenis y luego al esposo de una dienta y final mente al profesor de esquí con quien se había marchado. Ella era el ejemplo de la forma en que las mujeres traicionaban en nombre del amor. Darién prefería el franco intercambio de deseo se xual a la insistencia en emociones efímeras que sólo acababan causando dolor.  
Pero mina quería verlo una vez más. Ha bía accedido porque ella tenía razón: se lo debía.  
Habían pasado un año junto y Mina le ha bía dado el regalo de su inocencia. Ella le había restado importancia en su momento, pero la edu cación tradicional griega de él hacía que conside rase aquello una deuda que no tendría que haber sido saldada con el despiadado final de su rela ción.

Ni siquiera le había dado un regalo al separar se. Ella se merecía algo más. Había sido suya durante un año. Darién decidió asegurarse de que no le faltase de nada en el futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 2**

SERENA permaneció sentada mientras esperaba que se acercase Darién entre las pequeñas mesas del restaurante. Había optado por sentarse fuera con la esperanza de que el sol de finales de primavera alegrase un poco su encuentro. Las gafas oscuras de Darién ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos, pero la boca masculina se apretaba en una dura línea que no auguraba nada bueno cuando apartó una silla frente a ella y se sentó.

-Mina.

Qué saludo más frío para la mujer que había compartido su vida durante el último año. Ella se envolvió en la máscara de sofisticación que le servía de escudo.

-Darién -respondió, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Has pedido? -se quitó las gafas; sus ojos estaban inescrutables.

-Sí -respondió ella, dolida por su frialdad. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba-. Un filete con ensalada.

-Bien. Supongo que tendrás tus motivos para insistir en que nos reunamos -dijo él, como si el fin de una relación de un año no fuese suficiente razón-. Hay algo que yo también olvidé hacer la última vez que nos vimos -hizo una mueca-. No salió como esperaba.

Ella creyó no poder sentir más dolor que el que ya la embargaba, pero se había equivocado. ¿No había salido como él esperaba? Había hecho el amor con pasión y luego la había dejado plantada. ¿Qué era lo que él no había esperado que sucediese?

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que debo decirte antes de que tú ...

Él arqueó las cejas y sacó un fajo de documentos de su maletín. Los puso sobre la mesa y luego depositó una pequeña caja sobre ellos, obviamente una joya. Su actitud parecía tan resuelta que ella perdió los estribos.

-¡No puedes casarte con ella! -exclamó-. No le importas. Si le importases no habría aceptado la vida que llevaste el año pasado.

-Te aseguro, no he divulgado el hecho de que viviese contigo -las burlonas cejas volvieron a arquearse.

Tenía razón, pensó ella, recibiendo sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Darién había tenido cuidado de mantener su relación al margen de los medios, una proeza, considerando que ella era una modelo relativamente conocida en Europa y él era un millonario. Pero aquellos mismos millones, unidos a su discreción, lo habían conseguido. Ella también prefería mantenerse al margen de las revistas del corazón, aunque por otros motivos.

Eran razones que la hacían mantener en secreto su identidad como Serena Tsukino, responsabilidades que en muchas ocasiones la obligaban a trabajar en vez de quedarse con Darién, pero que no resultaban prioritarias ahora que estaba embarazada y él hablaba de casarse con otra mujer.

-¿La amas? -preguntó, porque necesitaba que él le dijese la verdad.

-El amor no viene al caso. Mira, Mina, no te causes daño. Nuestra relación estaba destinada a acabarse. Quizá haya resultado antes de lo esperado por cualquiera de los dos, pero es imposible que te haya tomado por sorpresa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que él la imaginase un año creyendo que su relación se acabaría. Aunque tampoco había pensado en un futuro con él. En realidad, había pasado un año negándose a pensar en el futuro.

-Te amo -dijo, incapaz de contener sus palabras.

-¡Maldita sea, no intentes manipularme con eso ahora! -exclamó él con frialdad-. ¿Por qué no has mencionado ese gran amor en el último año?

-Tenía miedo...

-Eras más sincera entonces -dijo él con una hiriente risa sarcástica.

Por un lado, ella comprendió su incredulidad. Ella nunca había hablado de amor. Él no sabía de la existencia de su madre y Rey, ni de las necesidades económicas que la habían forzado a anteponer su carrera de modelo a la relación con él. Quizá nunca le habría hablado de amor si no se hubiese quedado embarazada, pero ahora había re evaluado su vida, y una gran parte de ella era su relación con él. Pero, a pesar de comprenderlo, le dolió su mordacidad.

-Me quieres, no intentes negarlo -le dijo-. No puedes negar estos doce meses. Hicimos el amor hace dos días.

-Reconozco que estuve mal. Dadas las circunstancias, tendría que haber evitado hacer el amor contigo. Pero ya te dije que no pude evitarlo.

No había reconocido quererla, pero al menos la encontraba irresistible. Seguro que eso significaba que sentía algo por ella.

-Si sólo se hubiese tratado de sexo, podrías haberte acostado con cualquiera, incluyendo a tu prometida.

-Una joven griega seria no se entrega a un hombre antes de casarse.

-¿En qué me convierte eso? ¿En una fulana?

-No -dijo él, poniéndose tenso-. Tú eres una mujer independiente, dedicada a tu profesión. Yo te deseaba. Tú me deseabas. No nos hicimos promesas. Nunca mencioné el matrimonio y, reconócelo, tú lo sabías.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo? -nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que él planeaba casarse con alguien más-. Lo nuestro era increíblemente especial.

-Lo pasamos muy bien en la cama.

-No puedo creer que acabes de decir eso -dijo

Serena y depositó sobre la mesa el vaso de vino que se llevaba a los labios. Le temblaban las manos.

-Es la verdad.

-Tu verdad.

-Mi verdad -repitió él, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pues bien, tengo una verdad que quiero compartir contigo también.

-¿Y qué verdad es ésa? -le preguntó él con frialdad.

Serena nunca creyó que le resultaría tan difícil reunir el coraje para decirlo.

-Estoy embarazada -soltó, decidiendo que lo mejor era la sinceridad.

Durante varios segundos la expresión del rostro masculino no cambió, pero luego los ojos azules se llenaron de pena.

-Mina, no te humilles de esta forma. No te dejaré sin una compensación.

¿Pensaba que ella estaba preocupada por su regalo de despedida? Le lanzó una mirada de furia a los documentos y la caja con la joya, deseando incinerarlos con los ojos.

-Es tu hijo, Darién.

-Siempre has sido franca y directa -dijo él, con un gemido-. No te rebajes a decir mentiras ahora. No creerás que ello cambiará las cosas, ¿verdad?

¿Pensaba que ella mentía? Antes era franca y ahora mentía. Se había tragado que ella era Mina Aino, la modelo huérfana francesa que el mundo conocía y ahora dudaba que ella estuviese embarazada. Le dieron ganas de reír histéricamente al pensar en la ironía de aquello.

-No miento -dijo con voz ahogada. Al ver la cínica sonrisa masculina, metió la mano en el bolso y sacó el test de embarazo-. Una línea azul significa positivo.

-¿Te atreves a mostrarme esto? -exclamó él, enfurecido, agarrándole la mano.

-Claro que me atrevo. No permitiré que cierres los ojos ante la realidad de tu bebé porque hayas decidido casarte con otra mujer.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil? Es imposible que el niño sea mío.

-El preservativo se rompió, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero luego te bajó la regla y no volvimos a hacer el amor hasta hace dos días -la presión en la muñeca femenina se intensificó, causándole dolor-. Dime que no estás embarazada. Dime que esto -le sacudió la mano-, es una broma.

-Me haces daño -susurró ella y ardientes lá grimas le nublaron la vista.

El fogonazo de un flash los iluminó una fracción de segundo y él la soltó disgustado. Ella vio con el rabillo del ojo que uno de los guardaespaldas de Darién corría tras el fotógrafo.

-No es mentira. Estoy embarazada.

-No es mío -dijo él, más furioso todavía.

Durante unos segundos, ella se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo podía dudar que fuera hijo suyo? Ella nunca había tenido otro amante y él lo sabía.

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Quién es él? -gritó él, asustándola. Darién nunca perdía la compostura.

-No hay otro hombre. No sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero no hay nadie más.

-Había pensado en ser generoso, darte el apartamento. Creía que te lo merecías, pero me niego a mantener a tu amante y a su hijo, no me tomes por tonto -levantó los documentos de la mesa, pero le tiró la caja-. Con esto te basta por los servicios prestados.

-¡No hay ningún otro hombre! -dijo ella, apartando la joya con furia. Presa del pánico, vio que él no la creía-. Haz las pruebas de paternidad.

-Desde luego que las haré si se te ocurre reclamar pensión alimenticia.

Serena tragó las náuseas que la asaltaron y se llevó un puño a la boca. Le causaba un dolor insoportable ver a su hijo brutalmente rechazado. Gimió.

-Tienes veinticuatro horas para desalojar el apartamento -dijo él, lanzándole una última mirada de enfado antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Serena se paseó de un extremo del salón al otro. Había llamado al móvil de Darién al menos una docena de veces y siempre le había respondido el buzón de voz. Había dejado mensajes en su oficina de París, en la de Atenas, hasta le había dado un mensaje al ama de llaves de la casa de su abuelo. Todos decían lo mismo: «Por favor, llama».

Pero él no lo había hecho. Ella había pasado el día anterior debatiéndose entre el enfado y la pena y él no la había llamado. Tampoco lo había hecho durante la noche, en la que ella intentó infructuosamente dormir en aquella cama que resultaba demasiado grande para ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la asaltaban imágenes de él: diciéndole que se casaba, mirándola con repulsión cuando ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Era mediodía y se había pasado una hora llamando a todos los teléfonos que tenía de él, sin ningún resultado. No podía quedarse quieta, se sentía nerviosa y alterada. Un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza: Darién creía que ella tenía otro amante. ¿Qué tipo de confianza era aquélla? Estaba claro que la consideraba una fulana.

Al oír la llave en la cerradura, dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, esperanzada. Había vuelto. Se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al pensar que ella podría hacer el amor a otro hombre que no fuese él. Abrió la puerta.

-Dari... -se interrumpió al ver que no era él—. ¿Se puede saber quién es? -exigió.

Un fornido hombre entró a la fuerza al aparta ento, seguido de una mujer de aspecto eficiente y de otro hombre delgado.

-Soy la Gerente de Equipamiento del señor Chiba. Me encuentro aquí para supervisar el desalojo del piso.

Serena logró llegar al cuarto de baño antes de devolver lo poco que había desayunado.

Cuando salió, la morena, con una lista en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, dirigía a los dos hombres, que embalaban las cosas de Serena. La Gerente de Equipamiento señaló con el bolígrafo una figurita de Lladró que Darién le había comprado a Serena durante un viaje junto a Barcelona.

El cachas tomó la estatuilla y la envolvió en papal antes de ponerla en una de las numerosas cajas que habían llevado con ellos. Serena se quedó petrificada mientras todas y cada una de las cosas que ella podría reclamar como suyas corrían la misma suerte. Los tres últimos días habían resultado una pesadilla, pero aquello se llevaba la palma. Sintió que no podía soportarlo.

-¿La ha enviado para que me desaloje? -preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Me ha enviado para que la ayude a mudarse, sí.

-¿Ha desahuciado usted a muchas de sus ex amantes? -preguntó Serena.

-Su relación con el señor Chiba no es de mi incumbencia, sólo obedezco órdenes.

-Los criminales de guerra dicen lo mismo en su defensa.

Apretando los labios, la morena se apartó sin responder. Serena no insistió. En lugar de ello, se dirigió al dormitorio y comenzó a hacer las maletas. No quería que aquellos hombres tocasen su ropa. Bastante violada se sentía ya por su presencia y la forma en que recorrían su casa sacando sus cosas, eliminando todo rastro de su presencia.

Dos horas más tarde, con las maletas hechas, Serena se dirigió nuevamente al salón. Los dos hombres se disponían a sacar la ordenada pila de cajas que habían llenado con sus cosas. ¿Pensarían llevarlas a la entrada y dejarlas allí? ¿En la calle?

¡Un momento! -exclamó Serena al ver al gordo inclinarse a agarrar una-. Algunas de las cosas que han guardado no me pertenecen-. Tendrán que esperar mientras las saco.

-El señor Chiba me dio una lista muy de tallada -dijo la mujer.

-Me da igual -dijo Serena, muy erguida-. No quiero nada de él.

Se le debió de notar la decisión en el rostro, porque no intentaron disuadirla nuevamente. Le llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero logró sacar de las cajas cada una de las cosas que Darién le había dado. También había revisado su ropa y separado cada una de las prendas que él le había comprado.

Al acabar, había un montón de objetos rodea dos de papeles de embalar en el suelo del salón, junto a dos pilas de ropa perfectamente doblada.

-Falta algo.

La morena asintió mientras Serena rebuscaba en su bolso hasta encontrar el tubo blanco del test de embarazo y la cajita de la joya que Darién se había dejado sobre la mesa del restaurante. Dejó caer a ambos sobre la pila de ropa interior. Luego, tomando la maleta por el asa y colgándose la bolsa a juego del hombro, se marchó.

Serena esperó una semana con la esperanza de que Darién se calmase y pudiese pensar con calma, pero al cabo de ese tiempo apareció un anuncio de la próxima boda de él con Michiru Kaioh. La joven, que aparentaba unos diecinueve años, inocente como cualquier novia virginal.

Serena pagó la cuenta del hotel donde se hallaba alojada, arregló para que le enviaran sus posesiones a los Estados Unidos, se despidió de la agencia de modelos, cerró la cuenta bancaria y las tarjetas que tenía a nombre de Mina Aino y compró un billete a Norteamérica a nombre de Serena Tsukino.

Mina Aino, modelo y ex amante de Darién Chiba, dejó de existir.

Unos dos meses más tarde, Serena salió de la clínica prenatal al calor húmedo de principios de otoño en la ciudad de Nueva York. Le lanzó una mirada a la foto de la ecografía que le acababan de hacer. Estaba ilusionadísima con la prueba de que el bebé se desarrollaba bien.

Era varón, una parte de Darién Chiba que podría querer, alguien que le devolvería su amor. A pesar de sentirse débil por las insistentes náuseas matinales y cansadas por el embarazo, quería gritar de alegría.

Desesperada por compartir la noticia con alguien, abrió el móvil y marcó el número de su hermana. Al oír el buzón de voz, optó por no dejar mensaje. Ya se lo diría a Rey cuando llegase a casa. Pensó en decírselo a su madre, pero luego descartó la idea. No se sentía con fuerzas para escuchar las recriminaciones de su madre sobre la vergüenza que le había causado.

No pudo evitar llamar al apartamento de París. No había habido noticias de la boda de Darién en las revistas del corazón de Nueva York. Sabía que era tonto de su parte, pero seguía esperanzada. ¿Habría recobrado la cordura y cancelado la boda?

Quizá fuese mucho pedir, pero seguramente dos meses le habrían servido para calmarse y darse cuenta de que Serena nunca le habría sido infiel.

El teléfono sonó varias veces y Serena recordó que sería la hora de cenar en Francia. Quizá él había salido a comer, o tal vez ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. Dejó que el teléfono siguiese sonando porque no tenía valor para llamarlo al móvil.

-¿Dígame? -contestó una mujer y Serena casi dejó caer el teléfono por la sorpresa.

-Hola -dijo, rogando que fuese la nueva ama de llaves y no la última mujer de Darién -, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Chiba, por favor?

-Lo siento, ha salido. Soy la señora Chiba. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo o prefiere dejar un mensaje?

La señora Chiba. Serena se quedó sin aliento. El desgraciado se había casado con otra a pesar de que ella llevaba un hijo suyo. Qué curioso. Hasta aquel momento no había creído que él lo haría de verdad. Y al perder toda esperanza se dio cuenta de la confianza que había tenido en aquel hombre a quien ella no le importaba en absoluto. Nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Hola, sigue usted allí? ¿Quería dejar mensaje?

-No, yo... -no pudo seguir. La alegría que la había embargado al saber que estaba embarazada de Darién se esfumó.

-¿Quién es, por favor? -preguntó con impaciencia Michiru Kaioh, no, mejor dicho Michiru Chiba.

-Mina Aino -respondió mecánicamente porque se encontraba destruida.

-Señorita Aino, ¿dónde se encuentra? Darién la ha estado buscando. Está desesperado por lo del niño.

¿Darién le había hablado a su esposa de ella, del bebé? Serena apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró perpleja. Oía la voz de la mujer, pero no distinguía sus palabras. Parecía desesperada.

Serena apagó el teléfono sin volver a escuchar qué decía.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 3**

DARIEN tomó un sorbo del whisky solo que tenía en la mano y salió a la terraza del piso de la torre de apartamentos en Nueva York. No había nadie fuera, seguramente debido a la fresca brisa de noviembre.

Había ido a aquella fiesta ante la insistencia de un conocido del mundo empresarial, pero en realidad, poco le importaban en aquel momento las relaciones de negocios. Durante los últimos cuatro meses, su único interés era encontrar a la madre de su hijo.

Estaba en Nueva York porque aquél era el último paradero conocido de Mina, que había enviado sus pertenencias a una dirección de Manhattan de donde las había recogido el mismo día en que éstas llegaron.

Después de aquello, los investigadores privados de Darién no habían logrado encontrar ninguna otra pista. Llevaba tres meses sin saber nada de Mina Aino, excepto aquella llamada al apartamento de París que había respondido Michiru y que Mina había colgado sin decir dónde se encontraba; la llamada había sido hecha desde un móvil imposible de localizar.

Darién seguía enfadándose cuando pensaba en aquella llamada. ¿Le habría dicho a él dónde se encontraba si él hubiese atendido el teléfono?

Oyó voces en la casi vacía terraza y se preguntó por qué se habría molestado en ir. Giró sobre sus talones con intención de irse, pero una mujer le llamó la atención. Su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta media espalda, una espalda que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-¡Mina!

Ella se volvió hacia él y el corazón masculino se contrajo de dolor, porque aunque la mujer se parecía lo bastante a Mina como para ser su hermana, no era la modelo.

-Hola -sonrió ella-, no sabía que hubiese na ie más aquí.

-Buscaba un poco de soledad -reconoció él.

-Sé a lo que se refiere -volvió a sonreír ella-. Me encanta estar con la gente, pero de vez en cuando necesito estar sola.

-Entonces, la dejo -dijo él, sonriendo por primera vez en meses.

-No es necesario -dijo ella, con un gesto de la mano-. No me molesta compartir mi pequeño oasis de silencio. ¿Ha dicho que conocía a Mina?

Sí, la conozco.

-Era una modelo excepcional, ¿verdad? Tenía la combinación perfecta de inocencia y pasión para llegar a ser una súper modelo. Es una pena que se negase a trabajar en Nueva York.

-Prefiere trabajar en Europa. -Sí -dijo ella y una expresión extraña se le reflejó en las facciones-, supongo que era así.

-Insiste en hablar de ella en pasado -dijo él, preguntándose si Mina habría abandonado su profesión para dedicarse de lleno a la maternidad. -Porque Mina Aino ya no existe más. -¿Qué quiere decir con que no existe más? -preguntó Darién, sintiendo que una mano gélida le paralizaba el corazón.

-Según mi hermana -suspiró la rubia-, Mina Aino está muerta y enterrada.

-¿Muerta? -preguntó, intentando respirar, pero sus pulmones se negaban a responder. El vaso de whisky se le rompió en la mano causándole una herida.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó la mujer, preocupada-. Espere aquí. Iré a buscar con qué curarlo y recoger esto.

Darién vio la sangre, pero no sentía nada. Mina estaba muerta, y con ella su bebé. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

La mujer volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y la empleada la acompañaba con un cuenco de agua y unas toallas.

-Pon eso sobre la mesa y cierra la puerta cuando entres -le dijo la mujer y le sonrió a Darién -. No quiero causar un incidente en la fiesta. A mi marido, Nicolás, no le gustan las escenas. No fue mi intención disgustarlo. Me olvidé de que hay gente que no lo sabe -le lavó la pequeña herida y le puso un esparadrapo con cuidado.

-¿Fue... -tragó-... el bebé?

-¿Cómo sabía lo del bebé? -preguntó ella, interrumpiendo su tarea de recoger el botiquín para mirarlo con la desconfianza dibujada en el rostro encantador.

-Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Es Darién Chiba? -dijo la mujer, y pareció escupir su nombre.

-Sí.

Darién no vio la bofetada, pero desde luego que la sintió, porque su ímpetu le dio vuelta la cara y lo hizo trastabillar.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡Ojalá pudiese estrangularlo! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa después de la forma en que se comportó con mi hermana?

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? -ex clamó un verdadero gigante castaño, saliendo a la terraza-. ¿Qué ha dicho para disgustar así a mi mujer?

-¡Nicolás! -exclamó su esposa, arrojándose en sus brazos-. Es Darién Chiba. Tienes que echarlo de aquí. Si Serena lo ve, tendrá una recaída, ahora que ha logrado dormir por la noche. ¡Haz algo!

Sin comprender nada, Darién se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Serena, sentada en el salón charlando con un amigo de Nicolás, oyó la conmoción en la terraza. Disculpándose, atravesó el comedor decorado con elegancia para celebrar el Día de Acción de Gracias y salió. Rey se abrazaba a Nicolás.

-Rey, ¿te encuentras bien, chérie Rey se volvió hacia ella con expresión de horror. Corrió a Serena y la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, Serena -dijo, tironeando de ella. Sin comprender la angustia de su hermana, Serena intentó descubrir el motivo de su agitación y se quedó helada al ver a Darién Chiba alejándose hacia las puertas corredizas que daban al estudio de Nicolás.

-No fue mi intención molestar a su mujer -dijo el griego, deteniéndose para dirigirse al marido de Rey. Sus ojos, velados, se detuvieron un segundo en las dos hermanas, sin verlas-. Ya puedo salir yo solo.

Se alejaba nuevamente de ella sin mirar atrás. No le sirvió de consuelo saber que le habría costado trabajo reconocerla esta vez.

-Lo siento, Serena. No sé cómo es que ha venido -dijo Rey-. Le he dado un cachetada.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Serena cuando registró finalmente las palabras de su hermana.

-Le di una bofetada y le dije que era un cerdo. -Se lo merecía -dijo Serena, casi sonriendo-. ¿Cómo supiste quién era?

-Le dije que Mina Aino había muerto y me preguntó si había sido por el bebé, entonces me di cuenta de que era él.

-¿Le dijiste que Mina Aino había muerto?

-Sí, lo hizo, pero no es verdad, ¿no? Estás viva y me gustaría daros una buena a las dos -dijo Darién, furioso.

-¡Váyase! -espetó Rey.

-Yo no me marcho de aquí -dijo él con el rostro pálido. Sus ojos expresaron enfado y un breve momento de vulnerabilidad que desapareció antes de que Serena pudiese estar segura de su existencia-. En realidad, lo que creo es que quienes deberían marcharse son usted y su marido para que Mina y yo podamos hablar de cuestiones privadas que no le conciernen.

Rey abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar, pero Serena se le adelantó.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-dijo, enfrentándose a Darién con una mirada de desprecio-, y estoy segura de que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

Desde que había dejado de ser Mina Aino, ella se había cruzado con sus compañeras de trabajo alguna vez y ninguna la había reconocido. Ahora llevaba el cabello corto, de su color rubio natural. Había dejado de usar las lentillas verdes, y su figura, en el quinto mes de embarazo, carecía totalmente de la esbelta delgadez característica de Mina Aino.

Serena tenía motivos para hacerle creer que era otra persona: seguramente Darién le habría hablado a su esposa de ella y de su embarazo porque deseaba apropiarse de su bebé.

-¡No juegues conmigo! -exclamó Darién, los ojos azules relampagueantes.

-No es un juego. Si no cree quien soy, puedo mostrarle mi carné de identidad. He sido Serena Tsukino toda mi vida. ¡Si lo sabré yo!

-Hace diez minutos te creí muerta.

-Puedo confirmar sin duda alguna que Mina Aino está muerta, que yo no soy ella, y que soy en realidad Serena Tsukino.

-Puede que seas Serena Tsukino, pero también eres Mina Aino y no comprendo cómo crees que puedes engañarme a mí, el hombre que te conoce más íntimamente que ningún otro -su inglés, usualmente impecable, tenía un marcado acento griego.

-Le puedo asegurar que no me conoce en absoluto -si la hubiese conocido de verdad, nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que el niño era de otro hombre.

La cólera se reflejó en los ojos de Darién antes de que se inclinase y la levantase en sus brazos, rígidos e inflexibles como cables de acero.

-¡Déjela! -gritó Rey.

-No permitiré que se lleve a mi cuñada de este piso sin su consentimiento -dijo Nicolás, tomándolo del hombro.

-No me toque -amenazó Darién, su cuerpo tenso de primitiva virilidad.

La situación era rocambolesca. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a Serena que Darién Chiba, siempre tan formal, montase el número de raptar a una mujer embarazada en una fiesta.

-Diles que quieres venir conmigo -dijo él, bajando la vista hasta ella.

-No quiero -respondió, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-No le haré daño -dijo Darién. Con un movimiento, se soltó de la mano de Nicolás y se enfrentó a él-. Es mía. Soy el padre de su bebé y hemos de hablar.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Ante la consternación de Rey y la irritación de Serena, Nicolás finalmente asintió.

-Puede hablar con ella, pero tendrá que hacerlo aquí.

-No quiero hablar con él -dijo Serena, intentando librarse del férreo abrazo.

-Ten cuidado -dijo él, sujetándola con mayor fuerza-, si te caes podrías hacer daño al bebé.

-¿Qué le importa a usted mi bebé?

-Me importa -dijo él, con la expresión más seria, si cabe.

-¡No pienso darles a usted y a su esposa modélica mi bebé!¡Ni lo sueñe!

-Tenemos que hablar, Mina -dijo él, meneando la cabeza-. Hablar.

-¡Ni siquiera creías que el bebé fuese tuyo al principio! -exclamó ella, abandonando sus intentos de engañarlo sobre su identidad.

-Ahora sí -dijo él y sus facciones reflejaron emoción.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -exigió ella, dejando de debatirse contra la presión de sus brazos.

Por algún motivo, él tenía la frente perlada de sudor. La idea de perder a su bebé seguramente lo Habría afectado. Casi sentía pena por él, pero se negó a ceder. Le había negado la paternidad a su hijo. Se lo tenía merecido.

-Hablé con un médico. Me dijo que era muy común que las mujeres tuviesen una o dos menstruaciones después de haber concebido un niño.

-Así que preferiste creerle a un extraño en vez de a mí. Qué bonito, Darién -dijo con ironía-. Demuestra lo importante que te resulta nuestra relación. ¡Ni pienso darte a mi bebé! -repitió.

-Si no deja a mi hermana en este preciso momento y se marcha, llamaré a la policía -interrumpió Rey.

-Hágalo -dijo Darién, una inquebrantable decisión reflejada en sus ojos. Se dirigió a Nicolás-: No me iré sin ella.

-Pueden hablar aquí -suspiró Nicolás-. Cerraremos las puertas para que tengan intimidad.

Serena se estremeció. No quería intimidad con Darién.

-Si tengo que hablar contigo, prefiero hacerlo en un sitio público.

-No tienes por qué hablar con él -intervino Rey, enfadada.

-El hijo es de ambos, cielo -dijo Nicolás apretándole el hombro-, tienen que hablar.

-¿Has olvidado lo mal que estaba ella cuando vino? -preguntó Rey, lanzándole una mirada de enfado a su esposo.

Por más que quería a su hermana y apreciaba su lealtad, Serena no quería que Darién se enterase de lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir.

-Está bien. Podemos ir a Casamir -dijo, nombrando un conocido restaurante francés.

-¡No! -exclamaron Darien y Rey a la vez

-Rey, tengo que resolver esto.

-No quiero que sufras nuevamente -dijo ésta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ya no me puede hacer ningún daño -dijo Serena, con total certeza-. Lo desprecio. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Casamir? -preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Darién ante sus palabras.

-¿No has visto las fotos? Salieron en todos los periódicos la semana siguiente al anuncio de mi compromiso con Michiru: «Magnate griego discute con amante secreta embarazada». Mi abuelo tuvo una recaída y hubo que operarlo de urgencia.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que lo sentía, pero se contuvo. De ahora en adelante, Darién no recibiría nada de ella. Nada en absoluto.

-Habla aquí fuera, Serena. Quieres evitar que corran los rumores tanto como Darién. Si se publican fotos de vosotros en las revistas del corazón de aquí, puede que tu madre no tenga un ataque al corazón, pero se pondrá histérica si se entera, y quien la tendrá que soportar luego serás tú.

-Nicolás tiene razón -concedió Rey, lanzándole una mirada de enfado a su esposo-. Si vas a hablar con ese cerdo, será mejor que lo hagas aquí donde no haya inmundos periodistas dispuestos a escribir algo que han oído o publicar fotos dañinas.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era curioso como algunas cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto. Todavía era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que él sentía como si fuese parte de sí misma.

-Tienes razón -dijo-. Hablaremos aquí.

Le pareció que Darién lanzaba un suspiro de alivio, pero no creía que él fuese capaz de sentir suficiente vulnerabilidad como para estar aliviado. Cuando Rey y Nicolás se marcharon y cerraron las puertas, aislándolos del resto de la fiesta, Serena se sintió atrapada. Se encontraba sola con el hombre al que había amado una vez, un hombre en el que no confiaba más.

Le pareció que Darién lanzaba un suspiro de alivio, pero no creía que él fuese capaz de sentir suficiente vulnerabilidad como para estar aliviado. Cuando Rey y Nicolás se marcharon y cerraron las puertas, aislándolos del resto de la fiesta, Serena se sintió atrapada. Se encontraba sola con el hombre al que había amado una vez, un hombre en el que no confiaba más.

-Déjame irme -le dijo a Darién, que se había quedado mudo, mirándola.

-Estás distinta, tus ojos son azul como el cielos, no verdes. Y te has cortado el pelo. Es más rubio - dijo él, como saliendo de un trance-. Me gusta.

-Me da igual -le dijo enfadada. Ya no tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que le gustaba de ella. Estaba casado.

Darién entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se apretaron en una dura línea, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a arredrarse ante aquellas señales de enfado.

-Por fascinante que resulte esta conversación, creía que tú querías hablar de cosas más importantes conmigo.

Él asintió y la depositó con delicadeza en un sillón de mimbre antes de sentarse en otro igual frente a una mesita de cristal.

Al separarse de calor del cuerpo masculino, Serena tuvo un escalofrío.

-Tienes frío, tendríamos que hablar dentro.

-No, fue sólo la brisa -dijo ella, que no quería que los oyesen hablar.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él se había quitado el abrigo y se lo había puesto sobre los hombros. Intentó quitárselo, pero él la sujetó por las solapas.

-No seas obcecada -le dijo.

Su proximidad la puso nerviosa y aceptó quedárselo para que él se alejara, pero fue peor. El abrigo olía a él, conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, era como si él la estuviese rodeando con sus brazos. Intentando no pensar en ello, se concentró en el tema que les interesaba.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, exactamente? -preguntó, yendo a la ofensiva.

-Quiero al bebé -dio él, mirándola con los azules ojos llenos de decisión.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 4

NO te lo daré -dijo ella, abrazándose el vientre como si pudiese con ello proteger al bebé.

-¿Es varón?

¿Y si le dijera que era una niña? ¿Le interesaría menos luchar por ella que por un niño? La expresión implacable del rostro masculino le indicó que no.

-Sí. A los cuatro meses me hicieron una ecografía.

Las rígidas facciones se suavizaron lentamente cuando él comprendió.

-Por eso llamaste al apartamento. ¿Querías decirme que nuestro bebé era varón? -una expresión de pena se le reflejó en el rostro-. Y hablaste con Michiru; te negaste a decirle dónde estabas.

-¿Me culpas a mí?

-Aunque te parezca gracioso, sí -dijo él, apretando las mandíbulas-. Michiru te rogó que le dijeses dónde estabas y tú te negaste. He pasado meses de búsqueda inútil, he contratado a cinco de las mejores agencias de detectives del mundo y lo único que he conseguido que me dijesen es que Mina Aino ha dejado de existir.

-Tenían razón. Nunca volveré a ser Mina Aino.

-Me dijiste que eras huérfana. -No -dijo ella con una mueca irónica-. Eso es lo que te dijo la agencia de modelos cuando me hiciste investigar para ver si sería una candidata adecuada para ser amante tuya. Lo que sucede es que yo nunca lo negué.

-Te creaste una personalidad nueva. -Sí.

-Me mentiste cada día mientras estábamos juntos, dejaste que te llamase Mina.

-Muchas modelos usan un seudónimo para trabajar.

-Vivías una vida completamente diferente a la realidad que encuentro en este apartamento de Nue va York. Esa mujer, Rey, ¿es tu hermana? -Sí. Nicolás es su esposo.

-Lo suponía -dijo él, arqueando las cejas burlonamente.

Ella apretó los puños para no golpearlo. -Ni lo intentes -dijo él, con una seca carcajada-. Tu hermana ya me ha dado una bofetada. Y además... -levantó la mano para mostrarle el esparadrapo-. No tengo humor para recibir otra herida. -Pobrecito.

-Basta, que conseguirás sacarme de mis casillas. -Y pensar que yo creía que eras un tipo frío incapaz de montar una escena o tener una rabieta, un griego elegante y sofisticado.

-Y rico.

-No me interesa tu dinero. Nunca me ha interesado.

-Sin embargo, si intentases negarme a mi hijo...

-No me asustas -dijo ella, intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo-. No estamos en Grecia. No me puedes quitar a mi bebé porque seas rico y griego. En los Estados Unidos la ley está a favor de la madre -lo había averiguado en cuanto llegó a Nueva York. Desde entonces sabía que si Darién decidía reclamar a su hijo, ella tendría que enfrentarse a dificultades.

-Quizá, pero, ¿podrás permitirte las constantes batallas legales, el gasto de contratar abogados excelentes para que te defiendan?

-Haré lo que sea necesario para quedarme con mi hijo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Entonces, ven con tu bebé a mi casa.

-¡Eres un cerdo arrogante! -se puso de pie-. ¿Realmente crees que iría a algún lado contigo después de todo lo sucedido? No pienso convertirme en tu amante.

-No busco una amante -dijo él, incorporándose también.

-Me alegro, porque no lo seré. Nunca más. Aprendí todo lo que quería saber sobre acostarme con un tipo tan primitivo que tendría que estar en m museo. ¡La próxima vez que me acueste con un hombre, será con un anillo en el dedo y una promesa por escrito!

-¿Quién es ese hombre? -exigió él furioso.

-No lo sé, pero cuando lo encuentre, será totalmente diferente a ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó él, tomándola de las solapas de su abrigo y acercándola a él-. Yo lo creo, porque seré yo. Ningún otro hombre toca a la madre de mi hijo -susurró junto a los labios de ella y luego acortó la distancia.

La corriente eléctrica de deseo estaba allí, esperando, agazapada en lo más profundo del sub consciente femenino para saltar al primer contacto. Cedió tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despreciarse por su debilidad. La boca masculina se movió sobre la de ella con una pasión realmente posesiva y ella respondió como una mujer privada de intimidad física durante años.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, apoyó el cuerpo contra el de él y abrió la boca invitadoramente. Él aceptó el envite y profundizó el beso, acariciándole la espalda, apretándola en contra de sí, dejándola sentir su calor y su excitación, pero al tocar la indudable evidencia de su ardor, ella se apartó de él tan rápido que trastabilló y cayó sentada de golpe.

-¡Podrías haberte hecho daño! -exclamó él, hincándose a su lado enseguida-. ¿Intentas matar a nuestro hijo? ¿Te encuentras bien? -la examinó rápidamente, pero el cuerpo de Serena malinterpretó aquel contacto.

-Basta -dijo ella, apartando las manos de él-. Estoy bien -le dolía el trasero por el golpe, pero no le diría nada-. Los bebés son resistentes. No lo perderé por una caída tan tonta -afirmó, rogando que fuese verdad-. No es culpa mía que me besases. ¿Qué querías, que lo tolerase, sin más?

—¡Jamás has «tolerado» un beso mío en tu vida! -dijo él, ofendido en su orgullo.

Ella no pudo negárselo, así que cambió de tercio.

—Se supone que los hombres casados sólo deben besar a sus esposas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -asintió él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Te molesta esto?

-¿Quién está loco? ¿Tú o yo? -le preguntó, incrédula. Desde luego que se hallaba molesta. Estaba casado con Michiru y le acababa de dar un beso.

-Cuando los detectives privados perdieron tu rastro, creí perder la razón. Habías desaparecido en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

Le acomodó nuevamente el abrigo en los hombros e, inclinándose, la volvió a levantar en sus brazos. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía aquella noche-

-Por favor, déjame en el suelo, Darién.

-No creo que debiese, estás muy alterada.

-Te prometo controlarme -dijo ella, con un gesto de frustración-, si dejas tus manos y tus labios quietecitos.

-No te lo puedo prometer.

-Pobre Michiru, ¿sabe que está casada con un cerdo infiel?

-Michiru está casada con un caballero -dijo él, furioso.

-¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! -se burló ella. Un caballero no se casaba con una mujer después de haber dejado embarazada a otra.

Darién se sentó, sujetando a Serena en su regazo.

-¿Crees que estoy casado con Michiru? ¿Y crees que no tengo honor? -dijo, cada vez más enfadado.

-Supongo que ahora me dirás que no estás casado con ese dechado de perfecciones.

-Exacto. No lo estoy.

Serena cerró los ojos. Por algún motivo, había supuesto que él no le mentiría. Volvió a abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-No intentes engañarme. Ella misma me dijo que era, la señora Chiba.

-Pero luego te dijo que se había casado con mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¡No dijo nada de eso! -exclamó, pero luego recordó que Michiru lo podría haber hecho. Todavía hablaba cuando ella cortó la comunicación.

-Sí que lo hizo -dijo Darién. Su penetrante mirada la mantenía prisionera-. También te rogó que le dijeras dónde estabas.

-No estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación íntima con tu esposa -dijo Serena, recordando esa parte de la conversación.

-No es mi esposa.

-Demuéstralo.

Sorprendido ante su requerimiento, Darién aflojó el abrazo con que la sujetaba y Serena se bajó de su regazo, aunque esta vez con más cuidado.

-Dices que no estás casado con Michiru Kaioh. Pues, yo he perdido toda la confianza en ti, Darién. Si quieres que lo crea, tendrás que darme una prueba.

-¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi palabra! -exclamó él, ofendido.

-Tú tendrías que saber lo fácil que resulta hacer eso -señaló ella.

Aquello pareció conmocionarlo.

-Te conseguiré la prueba que deseas -le dijo, furioso.

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces, será mejor que te vayas.

-No pienso dejar que desaparezcas de mi vista otra vez.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Acampar ante la puerta de mi hermana y perseguirme cada vez que salga?

-Desde luego que sí. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dormir en el vestíbulo. Puedes venir conmigo a mi suite.

-Ni lo sueñes. No estoy dispuesta a alojarme en una habitación contigo.

-Hay dos habitaciones. Hubo una época en que no habrías usado la otra.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada de enfado-. No iré contigo.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí. Es un piso grande. Estoy seguro de que tu hermana tendrá una habitación de huéspedes que pueda usar.

-No puedes quedarte aquí. A Rey le daría un patatús. Te odia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando de patatús, tu cuñado dijo que tu madre tendría uno si salías en la prensa sensacionalista.

-Sí -dijo Serena, exasperada. Había pasado seis años viviendo con otra identidad para proteger el sentido de dignidad de su madre.

«Las mujeres Tsukino no trabajan».

Si no hubiese desoído aquello, las Tsukino de la generación actual se hallarían en la calle. El primo de una compañera de colegio le había ofrecido un contrato como modelo y ella lo había aceptado con una condición: la de trabajar con un nombre supuesto. Él no sólo había accedido, sino que la había ayudado a crear a Mina Aino, la huérfana francesa convertida en modelo de alta costura.

-No le sentaría bien -prosiguió Darién -, leer la entrevista en la que el amante de su hija, el magnate griego, confiesa la verdad sobre la forma en que lo ha rechazado Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino, embarazada de cinco meses.

-¡No te he rechazado! -exclamó ella, furiosa por la patente amenaza de sus palabras y la tergiversación de los hechos-. ¡Me dejaste plantada para casarte con Michiru, la noviecita virgen! ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

-¡No estoy casado con Michiru!

-No es necesario haber cometido un asesinato para que te encuentren culpable de un crimen

-Si insistes en pedir una prueba, tendrás que decirle a tu hermana que me aloje por una noche porque no te quitaré los ojos de encima, ni lo sueñes.

-Y si no lo hago, te ocuparás de que el nombre de mi familia aparezca en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas y revistas del corazón, ¿no es así?

-Exacto -dijo él, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-Te desprecio.

-¿No me odias?

-No. Ya no te amo, pero no te odio. Parte de ti está en mi bebé y no quiero que mi niño crea nunca que hay algo en él que yo pueda odiar.

-Eso es encomiable -dijo Darién con una extraña expresión-. ¿Le pedimos a tu hermana alojamiento para mí?

Serena resolvió finalmente acompañarlo a su hotel. Aquella era la única solución. No quería que Rey y Nicolás se enfrentasen a un hombre tan poderoso y adinerado como Darién debido a ella. No sería un problema, decidió. Ya tenía superada aquella relación totalmente. Aquello se había acabado. El beso había sido una mera reacción física y no permitiría que volviese a suceder algo así.

Lo único que quedaba era decidir cómo iban a delimitar el papel que él tendría en la vida de su hijo.

Jamás habría Serena imaginado hacía dos días que desayunaría con Darién en la suite de su hotel. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Jugueteó con la comida que les acababan de subir a la habitación mientras Darién la contemplaba.

Sabía que estaba hecho un horror. Tampoco había podido dormir la noche anterior sabiendo que Darién se encontraba pared por medio. Tenía ojeras, y el tono macilento de su rostro se debía a que, al contrario de muchas mujeres, ella seguía despertándose todos los días como si tuviese gripe a pesar de hallarse ya en el quinto mes de embarazo.

Su único consuelo era que Darién no se encontraba mucho mejor. La noche anterior ella estaba demasiado alterada para notarlo, pero él había perdido peso y se encontraba demacrado. La enfermedad de su abuelo, sumada a la búsqueda de su niño, había afectado su tremenda fortaleza.

-Tienes que dejar de juguetear con la comida y comértela.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada airada.

-Pues parece que alguien tiene que hacerlo -sonrió él, frente a ella ante la mesita de nogal-. Siempre he oído que las embarazadas están radiantes, pero tú pareces haber salido de una gripe de nueve días.

Los ojos se le llenaron a ella de lágrimas. Sabía que ya no era la hermosa modelo que él había intentado por todos los medios llevarse a la cama, pero, ¿era necesario que se lo restregase por las narices? Parpadeó, intentando controlarse. Odiaba lo sensible que se había vuelto con el embarazo.

-Es una suerte que ya no intente ganarme la vida como modelo, ¿verdad?

-No he dicho que no estés hermosa -dijo él, tomándole una mano antes de que ella pudiese apartarla-, sólo que no tienes buen aspecto. No pareces feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -arrancó la mano de la suya-. ¿Que no quiero a mi niño?

Darién lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Creo que el hecho de que hayas llegado al quinto mes de un embarazo complicado es suficiente prueba de que quieres a mi niño.

-No quiero a «tu niño». Lo que quiero es a este bebé.

-Es lo mismo -dijo él, sonriendo.

-Quiero a este bebé y me lo quedaré, ¿me oyes? -dijo ella, probando el melón.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no lo hicieses? -sonrió él.

-Has dicho que querías a mi hijo.

-¿Crees que estoy casado con Michiru y que, por lo tanto, deseo al bebé sin la madre? -hizo un gesto exasperado con las manos-. ¿Es eso? -la sonrisa se borró de su rostro-. Tu concepto de mí es muy bajo. La prueba de la boda de Michiru y Haruka no tardará en llegar.

Ella no hizo comentario alguno. Hasta que no lo viese... Haruka no era el que había anunciado su compromiso con la joven heredera griega.

-Ya veo que no vale la pena hablar contigo hasta que tenga los documentos.

-No quiero hablar contigo en absoluto -reconoció ella.

Aquello era una tontería. El bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre era hijo de él también. Tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo, pero él no pretendía quitarle al bebé.

-No te comportes como una niña.

Ella hizo el esfuerzo de comer un bocado de huevos revueltos, que le supieron a serrín. Antes de conocer a Darién creía que no se alteraba fácilmente.

-Has dicho que habías abandonado tu carrera de modelo.

Ella asintió con desconfianza. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Quizá viva de la generosidad de Nicolás -sabía que la idea de que un hombre la mantuviese durante su embarazo lo pondría furioso. Efectivamente, así fue.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó él, airado.

Estoy viviendo con ellos -señaló ella. Tras un silencio, añadió a regañadientes-: Trabajo como traductora e intérprete para una agencia de trabajo temporal.

-¿Trabajas para extraños? -exclamó él, como si se tratase de algo sucio.

-No se diferencia demasiado de trabajar como modelo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Que estás embarazada y no te encuentras bien -la recorrió con la mirada-. No deberías estar trabajando.

Si no quería que Nicolás la mantuviese, ¿cómo pretendía que viviese?

-No quiero vivir de la caridad de mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a la casa de tus padres?

Un hombre griego tradicional que se entendía tan bien con su abuelo nunca comprendería la complicada relación que ella tenía con su madre.

-No soy bienvenida allí -se limitó a decir.

-Eso es imposible. Estás esperando su nieto. Seguramente tus padres desearán cuidarte durante este tiempo.

-Mi padre murió hace seis años y mi madre está dispuesta a que vuelva a Nueva Orleans y el seno de la familia si invento un marido ficticio que acaba de morir o vive en el extranjero. Se niega a hablar del bebé y no ha venido a visitar a Rey desde que yo estoy aquí.

-¿Y tú te negaste a inventarte ese esposo? -preguntó él, la mandíbula tensa.

-Sí.

Prefería vivir sin la aprobación de su madre a seguir simulando ser alguien y algo que no era.

-Entones, será un alivio para ella saber que el padre de tu niño está vivito y coleando y que pronto será también tu esposo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 5

Ese es un chiste de mal gusto. -No es broma, pethi moy-dijo él, con una mirada impenetrable.

-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres? Es un apelativo cariñoso, un insulto en estas circunstancias.

-¡Mi proposición de matrimonio es una broma y un término cariñoso un insulto! -exclamó él, apartando el plato con un gesto airado, inusual en él-¿Nada te viene bien? Estamos hablando en serio.

-¿De qué? ¿De tu intento de bigamia?

-¡No estoy casado, porras! -exclamó él, dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

Ella lo miró con un poco de temor, creyéndolo casi, pero quería demostrarle lo duro que era que dudasen de tu palabra.

-Eso es lo que has dicho. Suponiendo que te creyese, ¿por qué iba tu hermano a casarse con tu prometida?

-Como te dije anoche, mi relación contigo dejó a mi familia estupefacta -el dolor ensombreció sus facciones-. El periódico se encargó de puntualizar que habíamos estado unos años juntos. A mi hermano le horrorizó lo que le había hecho a Michiru, no podía tolerar que la hiciese quedar como una imbécil, mancillando así el honor de nuestra familia.

-¿Y se casó con ella? ¿No habría resultado igual de eficaz que tú lo hicieses? No puedo creer que dejases que tu hermano se casase con tu prometida.

-Él la convenció de que huyera con él. El orgullo de ella quedaba redimido, el honor de la familia intacto y ahora estoy libre para casarme contigo.

La miró como si esperase que ella diese un salto de alegría y lo felicitase. Le dieron ganas de echarle el café encima.

-Fantástico. Puedes casarte con tu amante encinta ahora que la virginal prometida ha volado de la jaula. Te lo agradezco, pero no, gracias.

-¿Crees que nuestro hijo te agradecerá que le niegues su herencia, su familia griega, su papel como heredero mío?

-No es necesario que estemos casados para que conviertas a nuestro hijo en tu heredero ni para que seas parte de su vida. Puedes tener derechos de visita.

-¿De qué serviría? Vives del otro lado del océano. ¿Cómo podré ser su padre con dos continentes y un mar separándonos?

-No lo sé -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con cuidado. Tenía un trabajo dentro de dos horas y tenía que atravesar la ciudad para llegar-. Siento no tener todas las respuestas en este momento. Me dejaste plantada hace tres meses, seguro de que el bebé no era tuyo. Lo de compartir al niño contigo es nuevo para mí.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó él, poniéndose de pie también.

-Tengo que trabajar dentro de dos horas. He de arreglarme.

-Te dije que no te quitaría los ojos de encima.

-Entonces, ven -le ofreció ella con sarcasmo-, pero yo voy a trabajar.

Lamentó haber hablado a la ligera. Darién insistió en hacer, precisamente, aquello. Se negó a tomar un taxi e hizo llamar a su coche para ir en él con la protección de sus dos guardaespaldas. Luego, no quiso quedarse en él mientras ella hacía el breve trabajo de interpretación para el grupo de turistas franceses. Serena iba delante con la guía turística, traduciendo el rápido monólogo de ésta sobre el Empire State Building al francés, detrás seguían los turistas y Darién cerraba la retaguardia flanqueado por su escolta.

Habría resultado cómico si ella hubiese estado menos cansada y estresada. Cuando finalmente se sentó en el coche para que la llevase al hotel, se alegró de no tener que esperar un taxi. No le quedaban energías ni para mirar por la ventanilla de la limusina las luces de la ciudad decorada para Navidad. .

Al verla tan exhausta, él insistió en parar a comer en uno de los muchos restaurantes italianos de categoría de Manhattan.

Serena accedió desde su dormitorio a la sala principal de la suite cuando Darién se apartaba del fax con varias hojas de papel en la mano. Lo había evitado desde que volvieron de comer con el sencillo recurso de echarse una siesta y había dormido como hacía tiempo que no lograba hacerlo.

-La prueba -dijo Darién, mostrándole los papeles.

-¿La prueba? -dijo ella, que todavía estaba un poco dormida. No se dio cuenta de lo que él hablaba hasta ver lo que ponía en la primera página-. Oh.

Era una licencia matrimonial en griego. Ella sabía leerlo perfectamente y el nombre que ponía era sin ninguna duda el de Haruka Chiba, no Darién. La segunda era una foto de Haruka y Michiru con sus galas de boda. Michiru parecía un poco aturdida; Haruka satisfecho y orgulloso. Otro típico Chiba

La tercera era una carta de Haruka confirmando en inglés lo que Darién le había dicho. Suspiró aliviada. Intentó convencerse de que ello se debía a que no tendría que preocuparse de las complicaciones de lidiar con la madrastra de su bebé, pero su corazón se rió de ella, lo cual le dio un miedo terrible.

-¿Por qué estaba Michiru en nuestro piso? -dijo, sin darse cuenta del lapsus linguae hasta verle la expresión de aprobación en el rostro-. Quiero decir, «tu piso» -se corrigió.

-Yo he tenido que quedarme en Grecia desde el primer paro cardíaco del abuelo. Haruka y Michiru se mudaron a París para que él pudiese ocuparse de nuestra filial francesa. Les di el apartamento de regalo de boda.

-¿Sentías la conciencia sucia por avergonzarla en público y entonces le regalaste el piso del que me habías desalojado?

Darién le lanzó una mirada de enfado y se acercó a ella con paso amenazador. Serena retrocedió hasta encontrar que la pared le impedía seguir.

-Era broma -dijo débilmente.

-Esto no lo es.

Luego la boca de él se cerró sobre la de ella y Serena se olvidó de que él lo hacía para castigarla. En lo único en que podía pensar era en lo increíble que era sentir su sabor, su aroma, su calor, su deseo.

Le metió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y sintió los fornidos músculos bajos sus dedos. Él se estremeció y el júbilo la invadió al sentir el poder que tenía sobre aquel hombre. Darién la abrazó, apretándola con su cuerpo, pero aquello no era lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y él a levantarle el jersey. El abultado vientre femenino quedó expuesto y él se lo acarició, recorriendo cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. El bebé se movió y Darién dejó de besarla para mirar con reverencia el distendido abdomen. El bebé le dio un puntapié justo en la palma de la mano y Darién cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento.

-Mi hijo -dijo, lanzando un largo suspiro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí -susurró ella, incapaz de negar aquella conmovedora reivindicación.

Los ojos azules brillaron de triunfo antes de que su boca cubriese la de ella nuevamente con tanta ternura que ella sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. La besó como si fuese la primera vez mientras sus manos continuaban explorando el nuevo contorno de su cuerpo. La posesiva caricia, sumada a la ternura de aquel beso, minaron totalmente cualquier resistencia que Serena pudiese tener, permitiéndola entregarse a él sin un murmullo.

Le había desabrochado los botones y sus yemas acariciaban los endurecidos pezones masculinos cuando un estridente campanilleo se filtró entre la pasión que le empañaba la mente.

-El teléfono -dijo, arrancando los labios de los de él.

Con los ojos vidriosos de deseo, intentó seguir, pero ella apartó el rostro.

-El teléfono -repitió ella, dando un respingo cuando lo volvió a oír.

Darién le cubrió el abdomen con los suaves pantalones elásticos y le bajó el jersey de crochet.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado -dijo y luego se volvió a atender el teléfono.

Ella se dirigió al otro extremo de la suite en su afán por poner distancia entre los dos. Creyó haber superado la atracción que sentía por Darién, segura de que sus sentimientos habían muerto, pero estaba claro que, si bien no lo amaba más, lo seguía deseando. Su trémulo cuerpo así lo confirmaba.

-Sí, abuelo -dijo Darien y se quedó escuchando-. Lo recuerdo -le lanzó a Serena una mirada-. Ya me estoy ocupando de ello.

¿Por qué tenía ella la sospecha de que «ello» era algo relacionado con ella?

Darién hizo algunos comentarios más en griego, le preguntó a su abuelo por su salud, escuchó atentamente, se despidió y colgó. Se giró hacia ella y Serena no pudo contener un estremecimiento al ver el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

-Eso fue un error -dijo, retrocediendo, a pesar de que él no se había movido.

-A mí no me parece que lo haya sido, pethi mou.

-No estoy dispuesta a volver a acostarme contigo, Darién.

-¿De veras? Ya lo veremos -dijo él suavemente.

-Me parece que llamaré al servicio de habitaciones. Tengo hambre.

Su apetito había aumentado en los últimos dos días. Ojalá se acabasen las horribles náuseas matinales de una vez por todas.

-Tengo una idea mejor. Salgamos.

-No lo sé... -dijo, porque existía el riesgo de que los viese un fotógrafo.

-Nos podemos quedar aquí, si lo prefieres -dijo él con expresión sensual.

-Iré por mi chaqueta.

La cálida luz de las velas iluminaba de una forma demasiado íntima la mesa de Serena y Darién. La había vuelto a sorprender al llevarla a un restaurante donde se reunía la sociedad más sofisticada de Nueva York. La poca iluminación no impidió que la gente los reconociese y les lanzase miradas subrepticias.

Serena intentó concentrarse en la comida y no prestar atención a su seductor acompañante. Darién le había pedido una cena mucho más abundante que lo habitual y ella se sorprendió al consumir casi todo. Lo mismo le había sucedido al mediodía. AI menos, aquello le despertaba el apetito.

-Mina...

-Mi nombre es Serena -lo interrumpió ella-. Mina Aino ha muerto.

-¿No pensabas volver a la pasarela después de que naciese el bebé? -preguntó él, indicando al hablar en pasado que ella tenía ahora otros planes.

-No.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él, sonriendo y el pulso de ella se desbocó.

-Ese tipo de carrera no me permitiría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con mi bebé. Además, sería demasiado difícil mantener dos vidas separadas teniendo que criar a un niño. Bastante difícil es ya la vida de una modelo sin hijos.

Él se quedó un largo rato pensativo.

-Explícame nuevamente el motivo de la imagen de Mina Aino.

-Mi madre no aprobaba que me pusiese a trabajar. «Las mujeres de la familia Tsukino no trabajan» -dijo, imitando el suave acento sureño de su madre-. Pero lo que realmente le molestó fue que eligiese ser modelo. La idea de que su hija recorriese la pasarela en traje de baño o en ropa interior, la ponía histérica.

-¿Preferiste crear una nueva personalidad para poder ser modelo?

-No tuve más remedio. Era eso o ver que mi madre lo perdía todo y que echaban a mi hermana del internado por no pagar la matrícula.

-Pero... ¿y tu padre, dónde estaba?

-Muerto.

-Qué pena. Recibe mi pésame retrasado.

-Gracias. Era un hombre encantador, un coleccionista de fósiles. Le interesaban los huesos, no los negocios. Sin que lo supiésemos, llevaba dos años viviendo de créditos cuando murió.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Hace seis años. Yo acababa de terminar mi último curso en «Notre Dame de Verger» y gracias a Dios el primo de una compañera de colegio me había propuesto que le sirviese de modelo para su revista -tomó otro bocado de sus fettuchini con langosta, que estaban deliciosos.

-"Notre Dame de Verger» parece el nombre de un colegio de monjas francés.

-Efectivamente. Hace seis generaciones que las niñas de la familia Tsukino vamos a ese colegio.

-¡Con razón te resultó fácil simular que eras francesa! Tu acento es impecable, tus gestos a veces resultan franceses y tu aspecto es europeo.

-Sí -dijo ella, que había elegido Francia para el debut de Mina Aino precisamente por esos motivos-. No hay mucho más que contar -hizo una mueca-. Mi madre desoyó las citaciones que se le hicieron hasta que el sheriff se presentó para desalojarnos de nuestra casa. A Rey todavía le quedaban dos años de colegio...

-Y te pusiste a trabajar.

-Con un nombre supuesto para evitar que mi madre se molestase.

-¿Pero no funcionó? ¿No aceptaba que trabajases?

-No -sonrió tristemente-. Siempre me he sentido culpable de haberle fallado, pero no se me ocurría otra solución: no tenía estudios universitarios, era jovencita, y parecía que la carrera de modelo era mi única opción. El primo de mi amiga me ayudó asegurándose de que los únicos que supiesen la conexión entre Serena Tsukino y Mina Aino fuésemos él y mi familia y yo.

-Así que este hombre sabía que eras Serena Tsukino, pero yo, tu pareja durante un año, no lo sabía -dijo él, mortalmente ofendido.

-Estamos empatados: yo tampoco sabía nada de Michiru -dijo ella y tomó un trago de agua fresca. Tanto hablar le había secado la garganta.

-No aceptaste nunca trabajos en Nueva York para no herir las susceptibilidades de tu madre -dijo él, sorprendiéndola al no enfadarse-. Sin embargo, eras bien conocida en Europa.

-Sí, pero sólo como una modelo francesa, no una súper modelo. Lo más cercano a la fama fue convertirme en tu amante, pero tú lo mantuviste en secreto.

-Del todo, no -dijo él enigmáticamente-. Tu madre tendría que estar orgullosa.

-¿Orgullosa? -exclamó ella con una carcajada de regocijo-. ¿Su escandalosa hija, que además de trabajar se quedó embarazada sin casarse? Todavía no me había perdonado que no hubiese salvado la casa familiar. A este paso, seré la oveja negra de la familia para toda la vida -intentó esconder el dolor que aquello le causaba. No quería que él viese sus debilidades. -¿Tu madre perdió su casa?

-Mis ingresos como modelo permitieron que mi madre siguiese vistiendo sus trajes de Chanel y mi hermana acabase su educación. Se licenció en Smith un mes antes de casarse con Nicolás el año pasado -dijo, orgullosa con los logros de Rey. Suspiró-: Pero el dinero no alcanzó para cancelar las hipotecas que pendían sobre la mansión ni para los salarios del personal. Mi madre se vio obligada a venderla y mudarse a un piso con una asistenta. Aunque está en un barrio elegante de Nueva Orleans, no es la Mansión Tsukino.

-¿Y te culpa a ti por ello en vez de a tu padre, que os dejó llenas de deudas?

-Mamá no me culpa, pero se enfadó cuando no abandoné el trabajo después de la venta. Hubiese preferido que me consiguiese un marido rico en vez de trabajar para mantenerlas. Pero yo quería casarme por amor, no por dinero.

-Entonces, tendrías que estar contenta de casarte conmigo. Si lo que dijiste en Chez Renée era verdad, puedo darte ambas cosas.

-Era verdad entonces -tanto que su corazón todavía sangraba después de la ruptura-, pero ya no te quiero.

-No puedo creer que una mujer con un carácter como el tuyo pueda dejar de amar al primer signo de adversidad.

Ella comenzaba a tener la horrible sospecha de que él tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de reconocerlo.

-Yo no llamaría «primer signo de adversidad» a que me echases con viento fresco para poder casarte con otra. Esperé una semana entera que cambiases de opinión, Darién. Ni siquiera me llamaste. No estabas dispuesto a cancelar la boda por el bebé. Yo no te importé en aquel momento y tampoco te importo ahora. Lo que quieres es el niño y no soy tan tonta como para olvidarlo. La mano masculina apretó la copa con fuerza. Todavía la tenía vendada. -¿Cómo te heriste? -le preguntó ella al vérsela-. No te lo he preguntado. Él dejó la copa con cuidado y luego la miró con expresión atormentada. -Cuando Rey me dijo que estabas muerta, la apreté tanto que se rompió.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La afirmación de Darién quedó suspendida en el aire entre los dos como una bomba sin explotar, pero que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Tanto te alteró la posibilidad de perder a tu hijo?

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer, sí -dijo él, con la mandíbula tensa.

-Lo siento.

-Tú que procedes de una familia de rancia estirpe, comprenderás la importancia de que nuestro niño crezca en Grecia como un Chiba.

-Lo que yo comprendo es la importancia de querer a mi bebé, no porque pertenezca a una familia u a otra. Lo querré igual tanto si es un Tsukino como un Chiba. ¿Puedes tú afirmar lo mismo?

-Parece que me consideras incapaz de sentir ninguna emoción -dijo él con las facciones rígidas-. ¿Para qué molestarme en responder? ¿Quieres postre?

-No -después de haberlo mortificado así, no podría comer nada.

-Entonces, volvamos al hotel. Si vamos a seguir discutiendo, será mejor que lo hagamos en privado.

Volvieron al hotel en silencio. Ella se sentía culpable. El hecho de que Darién no la quisiera no indicaba que fuese incapaz de sentir amor por su hijo. Ella no había tenido derecho de insinuar o contrario.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la suite, seguía pensando en cómo disculparse.

-Darién...

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? -se frotó la frente-. Estoy cansado.

Se quedó atónita al oírlo reconocer su debilidad.

-¿Crees que yo no me puedo cansar como cualquier hombre? -preguntó él con una mueca irónica-. Todos tenemos nuestros límites, pethi mou.

En los doce meses que ella había vivido con ella, nunca lo había hecho.

-Llevo tres meses durmiendo mal, desde que comencé a buscarte -admitió él, sorprendiéndola más todavía-. Creía que una vez que te encontrase, todo se solucionaría. Que aceptarías casarte conmigo. Y que tomaríamos el siguiente avión hacia Grecia para que pudieses conocer a mi abuelo. Creía que tendría que aplacar tu enfado, No que me odiarías así.

-Ya te he dicho que no te odio -lo corrigió ella.

-Pero no te quieres casar conmigo. No sé qué hacer. Del mismo modo que tú encontrarse que ser modelo era la única solución a las dificultades económicas de tu familia, yo veo que el matrimonio lo es para nuestra situación.

-Ya lo sé -suspiró ella.

-Y me siento sexualmente frustrado -dijo él con una amarga carcajada-. No me gusta privarme del sexo. No he hecho el amor con nadie desde que te dije que me casaba con Michiru. Para Darién, que disfrutaba mucho con el sexo, aquello le resultaría largo como un día sin pan. Con razón estaba raro. Serena no sabía por qué él se había abstenido, pero algo dentro de sí se alegró tremendamente de ello.

-Ya veo, ya. -Lo dudo, pero quizá lo hagas algún día -una expresión de sensualidad reemplazó la de cansancio-. Me podrías ayudar, ¿no?

-Cre... creo que me iré a la cama temprano -dijo ella, retrocediendo hacia su dormitorio-. To... tomar una ducha, qui... quizá leer un libro.

Recordó la imagen de la primitiva sonrisa de él al cerrar la puerta que daba a su dormitorio. Echó el cerrojo por si acaso. No podía acostarse con él nuevamente. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable y necesitaba pensar. No podría hacerlo con claridad si él la influía con su naturaleza apasionada.

Con los ojos cerrados, Serena se aclaró el champú del cabello, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente. La ducha, con sus chorros de diferentes presiones, era una gozada. Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en Darién. Él tenía el mismo derecho que ella a querer a su hijo y, además, el niño merecía recibir el amor de los dos. Darién le había dejado claro que aquello era posible, pero él no la amaba. ¿Era correcto hacer que el niño pagase el precio de sus sueños destruidos? Su hijo sufriría las consecuencias si ella no se casaba con Darién; nacería fuera de los lazos del matrimonio. Para muchos, eso no sería importante, pero sí lo sería para la familia griega y sus futuras relaciones de negocios. Su propia madre quizá no lo aceptase nunca. Y ella no quería destruir a su madre, que ya era demasiado mayor para cambiar. A pesar de la cabezonería de su progenitora, Serena la quería y deseaba que fuese feliz.

Se aclaró el champú de los ojos y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba a oscuras. ¿Un corte de luz? ¿No tenían generadores los hoteles? El chorro superior de la ducha se interrumpió. Extrañada, alargó la mano hacia la pared, pero en vez de los grifos, tocó piel desnuda. ¿Qué...?

-¿Darién?

-Sí, soy yo -dijo él y su voz la envolvió, cálida como el agua que los rociaba.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿No?

-No. El sexo no resolverá nuestros problemas. Es lo que los empezó -dijo, pero su cuerpo temblaba de deseo de unirse al de él-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No, no fue el sexo. Cuando hacemos el amor es como un poema de extraña belleza. Las palabras son las que nos han separado. Mis palabras. Tus palabras. No quiero que ello continúe, no puedo permitir que continúe así.

La urgencia de la voz masculina la afectó tan profundamente como las emotivas palabras y sintió que las lágrimas le hacían un nudo en la gar ganta. Tenía razón. El amor siempre había sido hermoso entre ellos dos. Aceptó la verdad: seguía enamorada de Darién Chiba. Siempre lo estaría. El amor que sentía por él había calado demasiado hondo en ella. Emitió un gemido de ansia y los brazos masculinos se cerraron en torno a ella, estrechándola los labios conocidos sellaron los suyos con pasión y abrió la boca, entregándose al vínculo que ni el rechazo, ni la distancia y el tiempo habían logrado cercenar. Sedienta de su contacto, deslizó sus manos por el sólido pecho y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose.

-Sí, moro mou, tócame. Necesito que me toques -susurró Darién.

No titubeó en complacerlo. Había intentado huir de aquello, pero lo había echado de menos desesperadamente. Lo acarició y él rozó una y otra vez su vientre con su carne palpitante y rígida.

El recuerdo de la sensación de aquella carne dentro de sí la hizo desfallecer, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. Lo acarició, recorriendo el torso con las manos, ebria de pasión e, inclinándose, le mordisqueó la tetilla, rozándolo con rápidos movimientos de su lengua. Él se movía contra ella con un deseo casi incontrolado. Al menos en aquel aspecto era de ella, completamente. Darién gimió roncamente.

-Quiero que salga tan bien, que nunca volverás a dejarme -dijo, con un fervor que daba miedo. La empujó por los hombros hasta que ella se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos-. Apoya tus manos contra la pared y no te muevas.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella, porque sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Los dedos masculinos le recorrieron las mejillas hasta que le rozó los labios con uno y se lo metió en la boca. Ella sintió que se le humedecía la entrepierna y chupó aquel cálido dedo que entraba y salía de su boca. El continuó la lenta caricia con la otra mano, rozándole el cuello hasta llegar al pecho izquierdo. Se detuvo allí, explorando los cambios que le había causado el embarazo.

Estaba más grande y más sensible. Pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque su contacto fue leve como una pluma al tomarle el pecho con los cinco dedos y deslizados hacia el pezón, cerrándose sobre éste y dándole un ligero apretoncito. Volvió a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que ella creyó que se moría de deseos de sentir sus labios repitiendo la caricia.

-Darién, por favor... con la boca...

-Todavía no, ¿vale? -rió él roncamente y luego le quitó la otra mano de la boca para acariciarle el otro pecho de la misma manera hasta que ella comenzó a sacudirse contra la pared en una agonía de deseo.

-Por favor... -repitió.

Darién se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una tensa punta entre sus labios. Comenzó chupándola suavemente, pero luego aumentó la presión hasta que el placer fue casi insoportable y ella lanzó un alarido.

-Más, por favor... Oh, Dios santo... ¡Basta! No puedo soportarlo más. No... ¡No pares! Más. ¡Ahora, Darién! Ahora... -el orgasmo le sobrevino con una explosión de color en la negra oscuridad de la ducha.

Se tambaleó contra la pared, pero él no había acabado. Le recorrió con los labios el vientre. La exploración anterior no había sido nada en comparación con la forma en que él acarició con veneración cada nueva curva, cada centímetro de la tensa piel de su abdomen.

-Moro mou -decía, besándola-. Yineka mou -le recorrió la piel. Eran su bebé, su mujer-. Nunca más te dejaré ir.

Ella no pudo responder. ¿Qué podría decirle? El actuaba como si ella lo hubiese abandonado a él, causándole daño. No sabía si podría creerlo, pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas a aquello. Los labios masculinos llegaron a su sitio más secreto. La besó allí, un suave saludo y luego le apretó los muslos con ambas manos para cerrárselos Ella no estaba preparada para que la penetrase con la lengua, pero él no le volvió a separar las piernas, sino que le acarició el sitio más íntimo con la puntita. Era increíble la sensación de tener los muslos tocándose y la henchida feminidad apretada y rodeando el húmedo estímulo de su lengua.

Sintió que el placer comenzaba a convertirse en éxtasis nuevamente. Las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas y se mezclaron con el agua que le bañaba la piel mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez. Las manos masculinas se movieron para tomarla del trasero y ella se apretó contra la exploración de su boca, moviéndose en una entrega incontrolable. Luego él le metió uno de los dedos donde hacía más de cuatro meses que nadie la tocaba y ella se desmoronó, sollozando de placer y repitiendo su nombre. Él no se detuvo y ella se apoyó contra él, sacudiéndose de forma convulsiva una y otra vez hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, perdiendo el sentido.

Lo recobró en la gran cama de Darién. Él la secaba con suaves movimientos. La dorada luz de la mesilla iluminaba sus morenas facciones.

-Así que has decidido despertarte -le sonrió él. -Me desmayé -dijo ella, incrédula.

-Cuando los sentimientos son muy intensos, he oído que a veces sucede, pero sólo me ha pasado contigo, yineka mou.

-Gracias -dijo ella, porque le había dado un placer que nunca había imaginado, ni siquiera en sus brazos.

-Soy yo quien debe agradecértelo -dijo él, clavando sus ojos del color del cielo a la medianoche en los de ella-. Nunca he experimentado nada como el fuego que me produces cuando te toco -la tapó con la toalla y se puso de pie-. Te dejaré dormir en privado, si lo deseas.

La emocionó que él le diese la oportunidad de elegir en vez de aprovecharse de su debilidad. Lo deseaba muchísimo. El placer que él le había proporcionado en la ducha había sido hermoso, pero necesitaba sentir la conexión de sus cuerpos para que fuese completo.

-¿No me deseas? -preguntó, con el corazón desbocado. Tiró la toalla al suelo-. Yo sí -afirmó, alargando los brazos.

Él se apresuró a cubrirla con su cuerpo con viril posesión, penetrándola con un increíble movimiento para luego quedarse quieto.

-Esto es tocar el cielo con las manos -dijo.

Serena luchó por respirar, al sentir que se acercaba un placer que creyó no volver a sentir nunca. Él era tan grande que la llenaba totalmente, pero estaba dispuesta y la rápida penetración había sido suave y fácil. Ella también sintió la necesidad de quedarse quieta, saborear aquello que creyó perdido. Al no llevar preservativo, el contacto era más íntimo, piel contra piel. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Estamos de acuerdo -sonrió él.

-Sí -dijo, sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Luego él comenzó a moverse, deslizándose casi completamente fuera antes de volverla a penetrar con increíble lentitud.

-¿No le haremos daño a nuestro hijo?

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza. El obstetra le había dicho que podía continuar las relaciones conyugales hasta el nacimiento de su niño, siempre que se sintiese cómoda. En aquel momento no había apreciado la información. Gimió cuando él volvió a deslizarse dentro.

-¿Estás segura?

Con un esfuerzo, ella se concentró lo bastante como para repetirle lo que le había dicho el doctor.

-A que no sabías que tienes una sustancia química en el semen que ayuda a ponerse de parto cuando llega el momento -añadió riendo, porque cuando el médico se lo había dicho, pensaba que se pasaría el resto del embarazo sola.

-Un Chiba sabe cumplir con su deber -dijo él, cambiando la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro por una de maliciosa sensualidad-. Me ocuparé de que tengas todas las substancias que necesites cuando llegue el momento.

Ella rió y no le dijo que todavía se encontraba insegura de su futuro. Pero su risa y sus turbadores pensamientos se disolvieron cuando él comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza, meciéndole el cuerpo con las manos mientras la penetraba una y otra vez con apasionado fervor. Asombrada, Serena sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba para otra explosión de placer. Se agarró de los hombros de él y, justo cuando sus músculos se cerraban apretando el duro miembro, él se puso rígido y llegó al clímax con un grito de liberación. Por primera vez en su relación, ella sintió cada pulsación de su calor inundándola, una sensación más íntima de lo que nunca había experimentado. Antes, era como si él siempre hubiese conservado una parte de sí, pero ahora le daba lo que había creado involuntariamente la nueva vida en su vientre. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre conservaría aquel momento.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Darién se retiró de encima de ella y se acostó boca arriba, apretándola contra su costado, como si temiese perderla. Pero ella estaba agotada y no podría haberse ido a ningún lado. -¿Cómo entraste al cuarto de baño? -murmuro con un bostezo contra el cálido pecho-. Había echado la llave.

-¿Crees que lo único que sé es hacer dinero? El jefe de seguridad de mi abuelo me enseñó a forzar una cerradura con una ganzúa cuando tenía dieciséis años.

-¿Lo sabía tu abuelo? -rió ella suavemente, paginándoselo aprendiendo aquella habilidad de dudosa moral.

-Fue idea suya. Cree que uno tiene que saber hacer de todo, aunque posea el dinero para pagar a alguien para que lo haga.

-Ahora entiendo que no te negaras a ayudarme en la cena. Siempre me pareció que eras muy moderno para ser un griego rico.

-Me gustaba la sencillez de nuestra vida en París.

-Sí, sí -se burló ella-. Casi te dio un síncope cuando te dije que no quería una empleada viviendo en casa.

-Me sorprendió -se defendió él-. La Reyoría de las mujeres que trabajaban tanto como tú habrían estado felices de que alguien les hiciese las tareas.

-Era mi forma de mantener los pies sobre la tierra -suspiró ella y le besó el pecho-. Supongo que no quería acabar como mi madre, con mi visión del mundo y de la vida limitada por la sociedad que me rodeaba. Pero, como su madre, había estado ciega en un aspecto de su vida: se había negado a aceptar que su relación con Darién era algo transitoria. De modo que cuando él la acabó, se sintió destruida. Pero no quería pensar en ello en aquel momento, no quería pensarlo nunca más.

Se quedaron, en silencio un largo rato.

-¿Dijiste que tu abuelo había tenido otro ataque al corazón? Nunca mencionaste el primero. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tú quién eras? -replicó él.

-En Francia sí que era Mina Aino.

-Pero con frecuencia hacías viajes que no eran de trabajo y no me decías dónde. Supongo que eran para volver a tu vida como Serena Tsukino.

-Sí-confesó ella.

-Creí que tenías a alguien más.

-¿Pensabas que te engañaba con otro? -preguntó ella, sentándose de golpe en la cama. El gesto de culpabilidad de él la tomó por sorpresa-. ¡Lo creíste! -sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó el puño y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Fuerte.

Darién lanzó un gruñido y le agarró la mano.

-No lo creí. De lo contrario, habría roto contigo -dijo, más en su estilo.

-Pero pensaste que el bebé era de otro hombre.

-Sí. Esa creencia me atormentó durante una semana entera. No tengo excusa.

-No -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada furiosa-. No la tienes.

Pero en su fuero interno tuvo que reconocer que los viajes que ella hacía a su casa podrían haber resultado sospechosos para un amante tan posesivo como Darién. A él no le gustaba en absoluto que ella no quisiese hablar de una parte de su vida. Pero lo había hecho así para evitar entregarse a él totalmente. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aquel mecanismo de defensa no había funcionado -Mi abuelo se negaba a someterse a la operación de by-ass hasta que le prometiese poner fe cha para mi boda con Michiru. No estaba dispuesto a dejarte, pero tampoco lo estaba para dejar que él muriese.

-¿De veras? -dijo ella, incrédula-. Siempre has dicho que tu abuelo era genial. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte chantaje para que me dejases?

-No sabía de tu existencia. Quería asegurarse de que yo cumpliría con el deber que tengo hacia el apellido Chiba.

-Y, en vez de ello, dejaste a tu amante embarazada y apareciste en una foto peleándote con ella. Se pondrá furioso si te casas conmigo.

-Estará contentísimo de ser bisabuelo y tener una nieta atractiva.

-Ya no soy hermosa, tú me lo dijiste.

-Dije que tenías aspecto de no estar bien, no que fueses fea, tonta -dijo él, tirando de la mano para acercarla a su pecho.

-Pero ya no tengo los ardientes ojos verdes -dijo ella.

-No, tienes ojos que cambian de color con tus emociones. Es fascinante.

-Tengo el cabello corto y rubio.

Él le apartó las piernas con una rodilla y su viril miembro se apoyó contra ella.

-¿Te parece esto que creo que eres fea?

Serena olvidó su pregunta al derretirse de deseo sobre él mientras la acariciaba como ella había olvidado y la llevaba a la cima del placer una y otra vez. No le quedaron fuerzas para volver a discutir con él cuando acabaron y se durmió acurrucada a su lado, sintiendo una paz que no experimentaba desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Serena se sentía protegida y segura y no deseaba despertarse del todo. ¿Cuántas veces desde abandonar París había soñado que estaba en la cama de Darién, rodeada por sus brazos protectores, las piernas entrelazadas para convertirse en uno solo? Sabía que si llegaba a la completa lucidez, la fantasía desaparecería dejando sólo la fría realidad.

Una pierna peluda le rozó las suaves extremidades, despertándola violentamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un torso velludo y bronceado. Darién. Los recuerdos de la noche surgieron de golpe.

Habían hecho el amor muchas veces. La última vez, a la madrugada, él la había seducido con una sensibilidad que le había llegado al alma.

Era incomprensible que el hombre que la había tratado con tanta ternura la noche anterior pudiese haber sido el mismo que la había abandonado sin volver la vista atrás. Su unión había sido algo casi sagrada. Saber sobre la presión del abuelo le daba una perspectiva nueva a los hechos de hacía cuatro meses, pero el anciano no era la razón por la cual Darién había negado la paternidad a su bebé. Por mucho que la molestase, Serena tenía que reconocer que ella tenía parte de culpa. Al no hablarle de ciertas partes de su vida, ella había abonado el campo para que él no le tuviese confianza.

En cierta forma, Darién había hecho lo mismo. No le había hablado del ataque al corazón de su abuelo y siempre cambiaba de conversación cuando surgía el tema de sus padres. Habían muerto cuando él tenía diez años, así que no sería porque no se acordase de ellos. Tampoco la había llevado a conocer a su familia ni invitado a su hermano al piso cuando el joven se encontraba en París.

Ahora quería que ella se casase con él. Se movió, inquieta, odiando y amando a la vez la sensación de seguridad que le causaba su calor. ¿Qué había cambiado? La respuesta era obvia: primero, ella estaba embarazada de un bebé cuya paternidad él había reconocido. Para un Chiba, aquello era un enorme cambio. ¿Acaso no lo había sabido ella cuando se lo había dicho? Segundo, su prometida se había casado con su hermano. Darién había actuado como si la traición no lo hubiese afectado, pero seguramente estaría herido en su orgullo. Podía recuperar su autoestima con una boda rápida con ella, que había admitido la noche anterior que lo seguía amando, aunque no lo adorase. ¿La convertía aquello en menos vulnerable?

-¿Ya lo has solucionado todo? -le preguntó Darién por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Solucionar qué? -preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-Tu vida. Mi vida. Nuestras vidas juntas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba pensando en nosotros?

-Por más que quieras negarlo -dijo él, con una seca sonrisa-, te conozco, pethi mou. Muchas veces te quedas pensando cuando te despiertas. ¿Qué puede ser más importante en este momento que el bebé que llevas en tu vientre?

-Y tú supones que ese futuro tiene que incluirte a ti.

-Sabes que sí. Casados o no, amantes o enemigos, sea cual fuere la relación que mantengamos, tendré participación en la vida de mi hijo.

Ella no se amilanó ante su tono implacable.

-No quise decir lo contrario en absoluto. Nunca impediría que lo vieses.

-¿Por mucho que me desprecies? -dijo él con voz inexpresiva.

-No te desprecio -dijo ella, mirándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que creyese que ella lo despreciaba después de la forma en que se había entregado a él?

-Pero ya no me amas.

Responderle hubiese requerido una mentira, así que evitó hacerlo.

-¿Tenías planes para hoy?

-Sí.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos levantemos.

-No necesariamente -dijo él con una picara sonrisa-. Mis planes eran mimarte -indicó la cama-. Éste es el sitio que se me da mejor.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y lanzándole una última mirada sensual que la hizo reír a pesar de los pensamientos que la atormentaban, él se dio la vuelta a contestar el que había sobre la mesilla.

-Es para ti. Es tu hermana.

Serena se estiró para agarrar el auricular.

-¿Rey?

-Sí, soy yo -dijo Rey, nerviosa-. ¿Cómo van las cosas con ya sabes quién?

-Ni lo preguntes.

-¿Tan mal?

¿Mal? No, pero si acostarse con Darién la primera vez no había sido demasiado inteligente, resultaba una total estupidez volver a hacerlo cuando el futuro era incierto y todavía no había superado la traición de él.

-Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, eso es todo -dijo.

-¿Te ha mostrado alguna prueba de que no se ha casado con la griega?

-Sí.

-Qué bien. Nicolás dijo que lo haría. Quizá no sea un cerdo -dijo Rey.

-¿Nicolás o Darién? -preguntó Serena jocosamente.

-¡Ha sido culpa de Nicolás!

-¿Qué es culpa suya? -dijo Serena. Dudaba que el hombre que intentaba por todos los medios hacer feliz a su hermana le hiciese daño.

-Hizo que un cliente suyo invitase a Darién a la fiesta... ¡a propósito!

-¿Qué?

-No sabía que creías que Darién estaba casado y no se podía imaginar por qué no le dabas una oportunidad como padre de tu bebé.

-¿Entonces, decidió tomar la decisión por su cuenta y riesgo? -preguntó Serena, sintiéndose ofendida y discriminada. Nicolás tenía razón, Darién y ella tenían que resolver su futuro de alguna u otra forma, sin embargo...

-Dormí en el cuarto de invitados -dijo Rey con cierta satisfacción-. Pero Nicolás tenía un poco de razón. Te estabas marchitando sin Darién. Se te oye fenomenal ahora, mejor que nunca.

Estaba claro que Nicolás no sabía forzar una cerradura con una ganzúa

-¿Llamabas por eso? -preguntó Serena, porque no supo qué responder.

-En realidad... no -volvió Rey a ponerse nerviosa-. Mamá llegó en el vuelo de la mañana temprano y preguntó dónde estabas. Yo no quería decírselo, pero Nicolás sí lo hizo. Mamá se desReyó, yo me enfadé con él y ahora él no me habla a mí -dijo Rey y se le quebró la voz.

-Oh, chérie, no quiero que mis problemas se conviertan en tuyos.

-Tú siempre igual -rió Rey a pesar de sus lágrimas-. Te ocupaste de mamá y de mí cuando papá murió y toleraste la desaprobación de mamá. Pero cuando te toca apoyarte en alguien más a ti, te sientes culpable, ¡por Dios!

-Yo sólita me metí en este embrollo. Nadie más tiene por qué sufrir las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

Darién se puso tenso a su lado.

-Pues, ¡mamá va de camino a sacarte del lío! Cuando recobró el conocimiento tuve que decirle en qué hotel estabas -confesó Rey llorando.

Repitió que lo sentía una y otra vez. La discusión con Nicolás y la llegada de su madre por sorpresa habían sido demasiado para ella.

-Tranquila, Rey, todo saldrá bien. Es mi madre y por supuesto que no me importa que le digas dónde estoy -mintió Serena.

-Pero los periódicos... no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Rey?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Rey, volviendo a echarse a llorar. Es terrible después de lo que has pasado. Serena, convencida de que no conseguiría nada coherente de su hermana, intentó calmarla un poco y luego cortó.

-Mi madre viene hacia aquí -dijo, volviéndose hacia Darién.

-Eso me pareció -dijo Darién, arqueando las cejas-. Es tu madre, es lógico que se preocupe por ti.

-La prioridad de mi madre -dijo Serena con una carcajada falsa y gesto preocupado-, es lo que conlleva ser una Tsukino. Las apariencias lo son todo y el hecho de que yo me aloje en la suite contigo no está bien para ella.

El se quedó silencioso varios minutos mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó finalmente ella, enrojeciendo.

-No puedo creer lo ingenuo que he sido. Pensar que me tragué la imagen de Mina Aino, una huérfana, una mujer de mundo con una actitud sofisticada ante la vida, una mujer ajena a las responsabilidades familiares porque nunca había tenido una familia.

-Querías tener una relación sin complicaciones y viste lo que quisiste ver.

-Es verdad -dijo él, alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un gesto afectuoso-. Pero también es verdad que vi lo que tú querías que viese, ¿no? Hiciste todo lo posible para que no te conociese de verdad.

-Me conociste a mí, la mujer -dijo ella, porque aquello no era del todo cierto-. Sólo escondí los detalles de mi vida como Serena Tsukino. En cierto modo, eres como mi madre. Sólo ves lo externo, sólo te interesa la superficie.

La tomó en sus brazos y le rozó la curva del pecho con la mano. El pezón de ella, hipersensible tras las horas juntos se endureció inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón, me gusta esta superficie -dijo con una sonrisa que era pura seducción. Se puso serio-. Pero no es sólo eso. Te deseo toda y te tendré toda.

La posesiva determinación de sus palabras le causaron un estremecimiento y tuvo la horrible sensación de que él no sólo se refería al matrimonio. Deseaba su mente y sus emociones, se le veía en los ojos.

-Rey dijo algo sobre un periódico, pero no quiso darme los detalles. Será mejor que averigües de qué va. Nos habrán visto juntos y estarán especulando sobre quién es la embarazada que acompaña al millonario.

-Después de la ducha haré una llamada -dijo él, sin alterarse.

-Mamá ya ha salido de casa de Rey -dijo ella, intentando soltarse de su abrazo-. Estará aquí en menos de treinta minutos a no ser que pille atasco. Tenemos que ducharnos y vestirnos.

-Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él, impidiéndole que se bajase de la cama.

-¿Porque nos hemos acostado juntos?

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Porque hemos vuelto a establecer una parte de nuestra de relación que es completamente maravillosa.

-No permitiré que me seduzcas para hacer que me case contigo -dijo ella con vehemencia.

-¿Estás segura de ello? -preguntó él y sus caricias la dejaron sin aliento.

Ella no respondió y él se rió, tirando de ella para dirigirse a la ducha.

-Venga, nos bañaremos juntos para ahorrar tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Se ducharon y vistieron en tiempo récord y Darién se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su ayudante cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

-Mamá -susurró Serena.

Darién le lanzó una penetrante mirada y cortó para dirigirse a abrir la puerta. Ante ella se encontraba Ikuko Tsukino, con su aspecto frágil y encantador, vestida con un traje de Moschino rosa pálido.

-Usted debe ser la madre de Mina -dijo Darién al hacerla pasar.

Serena contuvo un gemido cuando lo oyó. Su madre hizo una mueca de disgusto y se enfrentó a ella, olvidando por una vez las formas.

-Así que esto es lo que haces cuando te das la gran vida como Mina Aino. ¿No tienes respeto por nada? Ahora estás en Nueva York, eres Serena Tsukino. ¿Qué crees que creerá la sociedad de Nueva Orleans cuando descubra que has pasado la noche con un extranjero en su habitación? -exclamó indignada-. Piensa en tu hermana. El escándalo podría afectar los negocios de Nicolás. ¡Eres una Tsukino! -exclamó, agitando un periódico frente al rostro de Serena-. ¿Te has olvidado de ello? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que este tipo de información se hiciese pública?

-¿Me dejas ver, mamá? -pidió Serena, alargando la mano-. El acusado tiene derecho a saber sus cargos.

Ikuko le tiró el periódico con una sorprendente falta de control. Cuando Serena vio los titulares, comprendió el motivo. Una de las fotos era de Darién y ella saliendo de donde habían almorzado el día anterior. La otra era de los dos peleándose en Chez Renée. Los titulares decían: El magnate griego y su amante se reúnen: ¿Creerá Chiba ahora que el bebé es suyo?

Con creciente horror, Serena leyó el artículo que desvelaba que la famosa modelo francesa Mina Aino era la discreta Serena Tsukino. El autor especulaba sobre los motivos que la llevarían a llevar una doble vida y la influencia que su embarazo habría tenido en los frustrados planes de boda de Darién con Michiru Kaioh, añadía que parecía que ahora Darién aceptaba su papel de padre y acababa el artículo con un sucinto comentario con respecto a una posible boda entre los dos.

Serena sintió náuseas y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Cuando acabó de vomitar, Darién le alcanzó una toalla mojada para que se pasase por el rostro y un vaso de agua. Una vez que terminó, la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó nuevamente al salón de la suite y la sentó con delicadeza en el sofá.

-Pediré un poco de comida, ¿de acuerdo, moro moul

-Darién, lo saben... todos saben lo nuestro, lo del bebé y de Mina Aino.

-Shh -le dijo él, apoyándole el dedo sobre los labios-. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí. ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Pan tostado y quizá un poco de fruta.

-Eso no es suficiente para alimentaros a ti y al bebé. Pediré algo más.

-¿Para qué me lo preguntas si luego haces lo que quieres?

-Quizá porque me gusta oír tu voz -rió él.

Su madre lanzó un resoplido, recordándoles a ambos que se encontraba allí.

-Comprendo su preocupación y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para solucionarlo, pero no permitiré que agobie a su hija. Su estado es demasiado frágil en este momento -dijo Darién.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -exclamó Ikuko.

-¿Desea tomar algo? -preguntó, sin darle importancia a su explosión.

Ikuko pareció darse cuenta de que se enfrentaba a una voluntad más fuerte que la de ella y cedió.

-Quizá una taza de té me calme los nervios -dijo, tomando asiento.

-Entonces le pediré un té sin demora -Darién hizo el pedido por teléfono y luego se sentó junto a Serena. Le dio un apretón en la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Señora Tsukino, permítame que me presente. Soy Darién Chiba -dijo con una encantadora sonrisa capaz de derretir una piedra, y alargó la mano-. Es un honor conocer a la madre de la mujer con la que es mi intención casarme.

Serena se quedó sin aliento y en una fracción de segundo, el rostro de su madre cambió su expresión agria por uno de calculador encanto. Sonrió.

-Por favor, llámeme Ikuko. Será lo idóneo para aplacar el escándalo. Me alegra que ya haya pensado en ello. Serena ha sido muy impetuosa estos seis años y los tres últimos meses han sido los peores.

-No he accedido a casarme con él -dijo ella, tensa por los ataques de su madre.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, querida -dijo Ikuko-. Ahora, comencemos a hacer planes. Tendrá que ser algo muy íntimo si queremos evitar mayor escándalo.

-No estamos en el Edad Media, mamá. No puedes entregarle mi mano en matrimonio si mi permiso -se dio la vuelta a mirarlo-. Y tú no puedes tomarla.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice ese periodista? ¿Es este hombre el padre de tu bebé?

-Sí -dijo Darién al ver que Serena no respondía.

-Entonces, tienes que casarte con él.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de tener a este bebé sola -dijo Serena. No le gustaba en absoluto que su madre y Darién se aliasen en contra de ella-. Si ello te molesta, lo siento -dijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¿No te pareció bastante que me pasase seis años temiendo que alguien descubriese el estilo de la vida de mi hija? -tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe y tú te niegas a solucionar el tema. Piensa en el bebé -fue el ruego emotivo de Ikuko, que se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelito de encaje blanco y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces en Nueva York, madre? -preguntó Serena, porque sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Había venido a intentar razonar con Serena -dijo su madre, dirigiendo una mirada de ruego a Darien -, a hacer las paces antes de las Navidades. Una familia tendría que pasar junta las fiestas, ¿no cree? Pero ella ha sido muy obcecada sobre sus desafortunadas circunstancias, se ha negado a hacer nada para mitigar el escándalo. Y ahora otra vez, se niega a casarse.

-No considero que la concepción de mi hijo sea una desafortunada circunstancia -dijo Darién con voz gélida-. Tampoco veo por qué el hecho de que su hija adoptase la personalidad de Mina Aino haya resultado una tragedia. Según lo que ella me ha dicho, las mantuvo a usted y a su hija pequeña durante varios años.

-Pero no sólo trabajó como modelo, ¿verdad? Se convirtió en el juguete de un hombre poderoso -dijo Ikuko, citando al artículo-. Ahora ella está embarazada. Los Tsukino nunca se han visto involucrados en un escándalo mayor. No creo que la madre superiora apruebe el desastre que ha sido Mina Aino.

La injusticia de su constante desaprobación hizo que Serena explotase.

-Mi vida como modelo no fue un desastre en absoluto. Darién tiene razón. Seguiste llevando tus trajes de marca y Rey acabó sus estudios. De no ser por Mina Aino, ¿cómo habríamos vivido? No te imagino trabajando.

Su madre lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

Golpearon a la puerta. Era el servicio de habitaciones y Darién insistió en que Serena comiese algo antes de que siguiesen hablando. Su madre tomó su té con expresión de mártir. Una vez que concluyeron y Darién llamó para que retirasen el servicio, se volvió a sentar junto a Serena.

-Permítame que deje una o dos cosas en claro -dijo, rodeando la cintura de ésta con el brazo-. Primero, deseo casarme con su hija. Segundo, no será una ceremonia de mala muerte que no corresponda a la novia de un Chiba -sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de ambas, se puso de pie-. Me alegra que se tomase la molestia de venir a vernos -dijo, tomando a Ikuko del brazo y haciéndola levantarse delicadamente para acompañarla hasta la puerta-, pero como estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta, Serena y yo tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer antes de la boda. Quizá nos podamos reunir esta noche o mañana para hablar de los planes -prosiguió, como si tuviese la cooperación de ambas mientras guiaba a Ikuko fuera de la suite.

Darién llamó a su coche y lo esperó en el hall del hotel con Ikuko. Mientras, ella intentó convencerlo de que se decantara por una boda sencilla, arguyendo que sería cruel forzar a Serena cuando resultaba obvio que se había adelantado a sus votos matrimoniales. El coche llegó en aquel momento.

Darién se subió al ascensor y presionó el botón. ¿Se avergonzaría Serena de casarse con él en su avanzado estado de buena esperanza? Había ido a un colegio de monjas, ¡quizá le diese corte celebrar una boda por todo lo alto! Se había alterado al ver el artículo en el periódico.

No quería que ella se sintiese molesta y lo preocupaba no haberlo evitado, porque él había visto a un paparazzi en la puerta del restaurante donde habían almorzado y no había hecho nada al respecto. Estaba desesperado.

Ella tenía que casarse con él. Por ella misma, porque lo necesitaba. Por el bebé, porque éste era un Chiba. Por Darién, porque él la necesitaba.

Y por la promesa que él le había hecho a su abuelo, una segunda promesa cuando la primera había perdido validez.

Echaba en falta la calidez de la mirada femenina al mirarlo y la sonrisa que ella tenía sólo para él, íntima, especial. Había dado por sentado el cariño que existía entre ellos y no la había valorado. Le dio vergüenza reconocer lo poco que la conocía. Pensar que él había creído que ella quería hacer carrera como modelo. Desconocía totalmente sus circunstancias familiares, no tenía ni idea de que ella no deseaba convertirse en una top model hasta que le había contado la verdad. Aquella falta de información le había costado tres meses de angustia pensando en dónde estaría y cómo llevaría su embarazo.

Recordó cuando fue al apartamento de París y se encontró con que ella le había devuelto todo lo que él le había regalado, hasta lencería de seda y encaje. Le había bastado una mirada al test de embarazo encima de la ropa cuidadosamente doblada para darse cuenta de que ella había sido sincera.

Había llamado a su agencia de detectives aquella misma noche, pero había resultado demasiado tarde. Ojalá la hubiese creído desde el primer día y se lo hubiese dicho a su abuelo. La expresión del rostro de Serena cuando la había rechazado lo atormentaba. Se merecía que ella lo odiase, pero tenía que convencerla de que se casase con él.

¿Volvería alguna vez a mirarlo con los hermosos ojos llenos de amor?

Serena levantó la mirada del periódico que leía cuando él volvió a entrar.

-¿Cómo habrán hecho la conexión? -se preguntó en voz alta.

-Desgraciadamente, me siguen bastantes paparazzi a todos lados. En cuanto nos vieron juntos, fue cuestión de tiempo que alguno de ellos te reconociese.

-Pero nadie lo había hecho antes -dijo ella.

-Lo encuentro inexplicable -dijo él-. Probablemente porque nadie pensaba que fueses americana. La historia tenía menos interés que en Europa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que era yo, con lo distinta que estaba?

-Tú eres mi mujer. Te reconocería con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo hiciste -dijo ella, sin poder evitar recordar la pasión que habían compartido.

-Sí-dijo él, con expresión sensual.

-Pero el sexo no lo es todo -le recordó.

-Al menos es el principio, ¿no es así yineka moul -dijo, volviéndose a sentar junto a ella y apoyándole la mano en el distendido vientre-. Y también tenemos este precioso niño que compartimos.

Ojalá pudiese creerlo, pero no confiaba en él.

-Temes que te niegue el derecho de visita, ¿verdad? Crees que participarás más en la vida de nuestro bebé si estamos casados -le dijo.

-Desde luego, pero ése no es el motivo por el que quiero casarme contigo. Una vez dijiste que compartíamos algo especial. Quizá desee recobrarlo.

-Imposible.

-Nada es imposible, Serena.

Creer que él pudiese llegar a amarla lo era.

-No lo sé -dijo, consciente de que sus deseos iban en contra de su mente. Quería casarse con él, pero temía volver a sufrir.

-Tu madre se sentirá destrozada si no nos casamos.

Serena lo sabía perfectamente.

-Los sentimientos de mi madre no rigen mi vida.

-¿Y dices eso después de llevar una doble vida para no hacerla sufrir?

-Vivir como Mina Aino fue infinitamente preferible a la idea de vivir como Serena Chiba -replicó, pero se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras. ¿Por qué lo hacía, en venganza por la forma en que él la había hecho sufrir?

-La vida de nuestro hijo como un Chiba legítimo será infinitamente preferible a una vida como el bastardo de la oveja negra de los Tsukino -respondió él, con el rostro tenso y los ojos relampagueantes.

— ¡No uses esa palabra! -exclamó ella, dando un respingo al oírlo.

-Nunca la volveré a usar con respecto a mi hijo -su rostro reflejó pena y determinación-, pero no puedo decir que los demás vayan a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé -dijo ella y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Darién lanzó un improperio en griego y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-No llores, pethi moa. No puedo soportarlo.

-Entonces, es una suerte que no estuvieses conmigo el primer mes tras marcharme de París -rió entre lágrimas-. Lo único que hacía era llorar.

-No quise hacerte daño -dijo, y ella no supo si se refería a ahora o a hacía tres meses.

-Háblame de tus padres, Darién, nunca lo has hecho -al ver que una sombra cruzaba el rostro masculino y los labios se le ponían tensos, insistió-: ¿Cómo pretendes que me case contigo cuando no quieres compartir a tu familia? Ni siquiera me has presentado a tu hermano o a tu abuelo.

-Invitaré a mi hermano a la boda, pero, desgraciadamente, mi abuelo no puede viajar todavía. Lo conocerás cuando vayamos a Grecia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ir a Grecia?

-Allí viviremos.

-¿Y si quisiera vivir en Nueva York?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -le preguntó, con más paciencia de la que esperaba.

Lo miró a los ojos y apartó la mirada.

-No quiero criar a nuestro hijo en una gran ciudad -reconoció.

-Qué bien -dijo él, girándole el rostro para que mirase sus persuasivos ojos azules-. La casa de la familia se encuentra en una pequeña isla en la costa, cerca de Atenas. Lo único que hay allí es un pueblo de pescadores y nuestra casa. Será un sitio maravilloso para que crezca nuestro hijo. Lo sé, yo crecí allí.

Todo aquello resultaba demasiado tentador.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Si me caso contigo y luego nos divorciamos, podrías quedarte con mi bebé -dijo ella, con una expresión de profundo miedo.

-¿De veras crees que te haría algo así? -dijo él, lanzando un juramento-. El matrimonio es para siempre. Este bebé y los que le sigan tendrán a su madre y a su padre para que los críen.

-¿Quieres tener más hijos? -preguntó, porque nunca había pensado en ello.

-Sí. ¿No querrás tener uno solo, no? -preguntó, horrorizado.

-No. Quiero al menos dos, pero me encantaría tener cuatro.

-¿No crees que será mejor que te cases conmigo antes?

-¿Por el bebé? -le preguntó, deseando que fuese diferente.

-Sí, pero también por ti.

-¿Porque no tendría que trabajar para mantenernos si me casase contigo?

-No tendrás que trabajar hagas lo que hagas. De ahora en adelante, el bebé y tú seréis mi responsabilidad, pero serías más feliz casada conmigo que siendo una madre soltera -afirmó con arrogancia innata.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque te daré todo lo que necesites para ser feliz.

Todo menos su amor, pensó ella con tristeza. Pero tendría su pasión, se lo había demostrado la noche anterior. Y también su apoyo. Ya lo había hecho con la visita de su madre. Tendría su respeto. Si no la respetase, no le estaría pidiendo que se casase con él, de ello estaba segura.

-Desde luego que tranquilizaría a mi madre.

-Si te casas conmigo -dijo él con una expresión calculadora en el rostro-, volveré a comprar la Mansión Tsukino y me ocuparé de mantener el personal mientras viva tu madre.

La generosidad de su oferta la asombró. Comprendía su deseo de ocuparse del bebé y de ella, pero asumir además la responsabilidad de su madre era excesivo y muy entrañable.

-Te ganarás a mamá para toda la vida.

-Sí, lo sé -frunció el ceño-. Me ha dicho que no quiere una boda por todo lo alto, que tú te avergonzarías. ¿Es eso verdad?

-¿Avergonzarme yo de casarme contigo? -le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-De hacerlo en público con un embarazo avanzado.

-No me avergüenza mi bebé.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de que lleves a mi niño, yineka mou.

Serena se imaginó una boda tradicional con traje de novia y velo largo.

-¿En qué piensas, pequeña? Los ojos se te han puesto pequeños y dorados.

-Pensarás que soy una sentimental -confesó, ruborizada-, pero siempre quise casarme de blanco con un velo larguísimo de encaje -suspiró y se tocó la tripa-. Pero supongo que resultaré un poco ridícula en mi estado.

Él volvió al sofá y la tomó de la mano.

-El blanco es símbolo de un corazón puro. A mí no me parecerías ridícula.

-¿De veras? -dijo ella, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Se inclinó y le besó suavemente los ojos, las mejillas y, finalmente, los labios.

-¿En serio crees que debería ir de blanco? -sonrió ella-. Me gustaría eso.

-¿Quieres decir con ello que te casarás conmigo?

¿Había habido alguna duda?

-Es lo mejor para el bebé -dijo, por orgullo.

La expresión masculina se endureció y él se puso de pie.

-Hay que hacer planes. Quiero que nos casemos dentro de una semana.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Y mi vestido y la iglesia...?

-Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Ella no discutió con él. Seguramente un millonario podría organizar una boda en el último momento. Poderoso caballero, don dinero.

- Yo quiero elegir mi vestido.

-Como desees -se encogió él de hombros y se dirigió al teléfono.

-Darién, ¿es esto lo que quieres?

-Estoy recibiendo lo que me merezco -le dijo el con una seca carcajada-. No espero nada más.

-Pero, pensaba que querías casarte -dijo ella, perpleja. ¿Lo habría malinterpretado? La única esperanza que le quedaba era que él la desease. Le habría bastado con una noche de pasión para satisfacer su ansia?

-Sí que quiero -dijo él, el ardor de sus ojos confirmando sus palabras.

-Pero ahora que he aceptado, no pareces feliz.

Él volvió hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

-No estoy infeliz, pethi mou, solamente preocupado con los detalles de la boda ahora que has accedido.

Era lógico y ella perdió el miedo cuando sus brazos la rodearon.

-De acuerdo -dijo, y bostezó.

-Vete a dormir un rato -dijo él, haciéndola girar hacia la puerta del dormitorio y dándole una palmadita en el trasero-. Las embarazadas necesitan descansar.

Obedeció, reconfortada. Solamente más tarde, cuando se estaba durmiendo, se dio cuenta de que nuevamente él había evitado el tema de sus padres.

Darién la vio irse y suspiró. Había accedido, por fin. Ya lograría que volviese a confiar en él.

Le demostraría que podían recobrar lo que habían compartido en París. El afecto. La diversión. La complicidad. Cuando viese que él nunca más la rechazaría de aquella forma cruel, recuperaría su radiante felicidad.

Al menos había cumplido con la promesa a su abuelo.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa? Has pasado lencería frente a mucha más gente

Serena arregló la falda de su vestido en el asiento de la limusina. Era verdad, pero nunca frente a la ex novia de Darién y de su hermano.

-¿Creerá Haruka que soy una beep? Estoy segura de que me culpa de la humillación de Michiru.

Darién se dio vuelta hacia ella de golpe, los ojos relampagueantes.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Mi hermano no te culpa.

-No seas ridículo. ¿A quién más iba a culpar? Estoy segura de que me odia.

Darién se la sentó sobre el regazo sin importarle los metros y metros de satén. Le tomó la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo.

-Mi hermano no te culpa. Es consciente de que desconocías la existencia de Michiru. Sabe quién es el verdadero culpable: yo.

-Pero es tu hermano. Seguro que te perdonará -como ella había perdonado montones de veces a su madre-. Pero tu familia pensará que te has casado con una oportunista, embarazada de cinco meses. No me conocen.

-Mi abuelo y Haruka saben que eso también es culpa mía. No te preocupes, Serena. Haruka está contento con esta boda e ilusionado con la perspectiva de ser tío. Tú has hecho posibles ambas cosas. Te adorará.

La limusina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Darién la tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Me tienes que llevar en brazos al entrar en la casa, no en la recepción! -exclamó ella, con un chillido.

El rió, una risa que ella no oía desde que se separaron en París.

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas.

La llevó hasta el salón del hotel donde se oficiaba la recepción. Se oyó una fuerte ovación cuando entraron. La siguiente hora transcurrió mientras recibían las felicitaciones de sus invitados. Serena se sentó luego a descansar en una de las sillas colocadas en grupitos junto a la pista de baile.

-Parece que no era un cerdo, después de todo -dijo Rey, sentándose a su lado

-Hola, Rey -sonrió a su hermana-. ¿No es fabuloso todo? ¡Increíble! -era ridículo lo feliz que se sentía, considerando que se había casado por conveniencia.

-Los coches de caballos fueron un detalle precioso, las flores de pascuas rojas y blancas, el acebo... Casi no se veían los bancos de la iglesia.

-Hizo todo lo posible porque resultase especial. Se pasó la semana preguntándome si no quería nada más, asegurándose de que se cumpliese todo lo que había soñado para mi boda.

-¿Y por qué no iba a ser así? -preguntó Darién tras ellas. Se acercó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro que dejaba al descubierto el escote barco de su vestido-. Solamente te casarás una vez. Tenía que ser la boda de tus sueños.

-Lo ha sido -dijo ella, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Me alegro, pequeña -dijo él, besándola en los labios-, ése era mi único deseo.

Si ella no hubiese sabido lo contrario, habría pensado que él parecía enamorado. Aunque no lo estuviese, tendría que tenerle cariño para tomarse todas las molestias que se había tomado para verla feliz.

-¿Otra vez mirándola con ojos de cordero? -un hombre que podría haber sido el hermano gemelo de Darién de no ser por su juventud, le dio una palmada a éste en la espalda-. Ya tendréis tiempo más tarde.

Darién apretó ligeramente el hombro de Serena para tranquilizarla.

-No le tomes el pelo a tu hermano -dijo riendo Michiru, una hermosa mujer con clásicas facciones griegas y aire de juvenil inocencia-. Tiene derecho a estar feliz con su novia el día de su boda.

Al recordar la foto que había visto del día en que Michiru y Haruka se habían casado, Serena pensó que Michiru se habría sentido así y se lo dijo.

-Es verdad -dio Haruka, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo en un gesto posesivo mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Serena sonrió, aliviada. Se veía que eran felices.

-No sólo en el día de la boda, ¿sabéis? -comentó Nicolás, uniéndose al grupo para sentarse junto a Rey-. Yo también lo siento ahora.

-Entonces, ¿me esperan años de miradas de cordero? -bromeó Serena.

-¡No soy un cordero! -dijo él, ofendido, como ella esperaba.

-Desde luego que no -replicó, picara-. De comparar, habría que compararte con un toro -se tocó el vientre-. Yo diría que esto es la prueba positiva de que eres un macho capaz de procrear.

Se hizo un instante de silencio escandalizado mientras el grupo asimilaba su comentario, un poco subido de tono, luego todos explotaron en carcajadas, incluido Darién. Siguieron bromeando un poco más.

Luego Rey le dio la bienvenida a Darién a la familia, lo cual él le agradeció con seriedad en vez de su usual arrogancia.

-¿Estás lista para irnos? -le preguntó luego a Serena.

-Todavía no hemos bailado -dijo, deseando hacerlo.

-Y debemos hacerlo -sonrió-, para seguir la tradición, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, feliz al ver su expresión indulgente. Se sentía mimada.

Él alargó la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile, donde unos pocos invitados conversaban en pequeños grupos. La orquesta comenzó a tocar un lento vals. Darién bailaba divinamente y Serena se dejó llevar, disfrutando del placer del baile. Otras parejas siguieron su ejemplo.

-Gracias -dijo, elevando la mirada a los ojos de él-. Por todo: la boda, conseguir que mamá no perdiese la calma la semana pasada, lograr que Rey no creyese que me casaba con un ogro, comprar la Mansión Tsukino para mamá... Supongo que no creía que lo decías en serio y, sin embargo, lograste hacerlo en menos de una semana. Estoy anonadada.

-Quiero que seas feliz, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Todos los Chiba están dispuestos a sacrificarse por sus esposas?

Una sombra pasó por las facciones masculinas, desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Todos los hombres Chiba de mi familia, sí.

-Eso me da mucha esperanza para el futuro, man cher.

Él se quedó quieto en medio de un giro.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, asustada, pensando que lo había pisado.

-Dilo otra vez.

-¿Qué? -preguntó. Luego se dio cuenta. Desde su reencuentro en casa de Rey, no había utilizado ningún término cariñoso para dirigirse a él.

-Morí cher -repitió y tiró de él además de ponerse de puntillas para besarlo.

Fue un beso carente de pasión, el restablecimiento de un vínculo que había sido cruelmente cercenado, dejándola sangrante e hiriendo también a Darién. Sus labios se unieron en el cariño, el recuerdo y la renovación.

Tres horas más tarde, se encontraban en el jet privado de Darién. Serena se había puesto un elegante y cómodo jersey de crochet de color miel y pantalones elásticos a tono. Sentada en el pequeño sofá de la cabina principal del avión, bebía el zumo de frutas que le había servido la azafata.

-Saldremos en menos de media hora -le dijo Darién, tras hablar con el piloto.

Él también se había cambiado y llevaba pantalones de vestir negros y un jersey de Armani gris sobre un polo negro. Se sentó a su lado y el roce de su muslo contra el de ella le causó un estremecimiento de anticipación.

-¿Cuánto tardará el viaje a Atenas? -preguntó, intentando contener el deseo de acariciarle el torso bajo el jersey.

-Depende -se encogió él de hombros-. Unas ocho horas.

-Me alegro de no tener que hacer el viaje en una aerolínea comercial, no creo que pudiese soportar estar apretujada en un asiento con esta tripa.

-Nunca hubiese pretendido que lo hicieses -dijo él, rozándole la mejilla con un dedo-. No te he preguntado si te molestaba cambiar de médico.

-Resultaría un poco difícil que me atendiese mi médico en Grecia -sonrió.

-He arreglado todo para que te vea un eminente obstetra en Atenas. Quiere que te mudes al piso de Atenas durante el último mes.

-¿Ya has hablado con él? -dijo, aunque sin sorprenderse demasiado. Después de todo, se trataba de su heredero.

-Me lo han recomendado mucho, pero si no te gusta, podemos buscar otro.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba preocupado.

-Todo irá bien -le dijo, apoyando su mano sobre la de él-. ¿Has hablado para que le pasen mi historia clínica?

-Los mandaron por fax hace tres días.

-¿Firmé los papeles para eso? -preguntó. Había firmado muchos documentos la última semana y no se acordaba.

-Sí.

-¿Piensas estar conmigo durante el parto?

-Me gustaría mucho, pero la decisión final tiene que ser tuya.

La sorprendió que él quisiera estar y que dejase la decisión en sus manos.

-Quiero que estés.

-Entonces, lo haré. Creo que hay clases de preparación al parto, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, al ver que ella lo miraba, muda de sorpresa-. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Alguien tiene que ayudarte y como esposo tuyo, me corresponde hacerlo -se enfadó, como si ella se lo hubiese negado.

-Quiero que seas tú quien me acompañe -dijo ella. Había soñado mil veces con compartir su embarazo con él, creyendo siempre que aquello era una fantasía, pero la cruda realidad había sido que estaba sola y daría a luz sola-. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo -dijo y rompió a llorar.

-Serena, yineka mou, ¿qué pasa? -le preguntó, asustado-. No te angusties de esa forma. Ven -le quitó la copa de la mano y, dejándola a un lado, la sentó en su regazo igual que en la limusina-. Dime por qué lloras.

-Deseé muchas veces que estuvieses allí -dijo ella entre sollozos-. Me despertaba y alargaba la mano, pero sólo encontraba la cama vacía. La primera vez que sentí que el bebé se movía, deseé llamarte, pero creía que estabas casado. Te e... e... che mucho de menos...

Sus sollozos se fueron calmando poco a poco y él le secó el rostro como si ella hubiese sido una niña.

-Serás un buen padre -dijo ella, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-Nunca más te faltaré -dijo él, sin reír por la broma. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, dos pozos insondables de emoción.

Ella sonrió, aceptando aquel voto que acompañaba la promesa de sus ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 10**

La estrechó entre sus brazos y ella los llenó perfectamente, con el bebé protegido entre los dos. Las lágrimas de ella se habían calmado, pero no completamente. Darién conocía la forma de hacerla superar aquella emoción.

Sintió un placer posesivo al levantarle el rostro para cubrir los labios húmedos de lágrimas con los suyos. Ella le pertenecía ahora legalmente y estaba ligada a él por la emoción de compartir aquel bebé. Su respuesta fue dulce; su boca se abrió bajo la de él con una leve exclamación de sorpresa y él profundizó el beso. Deseó borrar aquella pena y reemplazarla con la pasión de sus brazos.

Al hundirse en su boca, su deseo surgió en oleadas irrefrenables. Ella respondió con todo el erotismo de su naturaleza generosa y le apoyó las manos en los hombros, moviendo los labios bajo los de él con tentador deseo. Deseó estar dentro de ella, sentirla ceder bajo la dureza que lo hacía hombre.

Necesitaba tocarla. Le metió las manos por debajo del jersey, pero un ruido en la ante cabina le recordó que se encontraban a punto de despegar. La azafata aparecería en cualquier momento para avisarles que se ajustaran los cinturones. Se apartó con un esfuerzo y depositó a Serena a su lado.

Ella no comprendió al principio y casi le hizo perder el control al intentar volver a sus brazos, pero, de repente, pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo. Sus ojos, oscuros por el deseo, se abrieron y la pálida perfección de su rostro se tiñó de un suave color rosado. Se acomodó pudorosamente el jersey.

-Olvidé dónde estábamos -dijo, lanzando una mirada a la azafata, que simulaba trabajar en la pequeña cocina.

-Cuando hayamos despegado, podremos retirarnos a la relativa intimidad del dormitorio -le dijo, rozándole la delicada piel del cuello con el dedo.

-¿Para que pueda dormir la siesta? Las embarazadas necesitan descansar mucho, según me ha estado diciendo un futuro padre mandón que conozco.

-Te aseguro que podrás descansar-sonrió él.

-¿Antes o después? -preguntó ella.

Él creyó que nunca más vería aquel brillo en sus ojos.

-Después, decididamente después -todo saldría bien, ya se ocuparía él de ello.

-No puedo esperar más -dijo ella, lanzando un exagerado suspiro y batiendo las pestañas como una actriz de los años veinte.

-Ya verás que vale la pena -dijo él, con los ojos llenos de promesas.

Serena se encontraba frente a Darién, sin su ropa de viaje, el cuerpo trémulo de deseo que él le había alimentado hasta hacerla casi gritar. Él también se encontraba desnudo y su deseo era evidente en su poderosa erección.

-Eres hermosa -le dijo, y sus penetrantes ojos estaban casi negros en la penumbra del dormitorio del avión.

-Me siento hermosa cuando me miras de ese modo en vez de la mujer deforme que soy, con esta pelota de fútbol por cintura.

-¿Deforme? -exclamó él, hecho una fiera-. Es mi hijo el que llevas. Tu forma es lo que más me excita cada vez que te veo de perfil.

Ella se puso de costado, provocándolo.

Él aceptó la invitación con la velocidad de un jaguar lanzándose sobre su presa. A pesar de creer que se encontraba preparada, ella lanzó un chillido cuando él se le abalanzó para tirarla sobre la cama. Se puso de espaldas y la subió encima de él, abriéndole las piernas para ponerla sobre su miembro viril.

-Tú controla la profundidad -le dijo.

Y ella lo hizo. Se apoyó en las manos y se deslizó sobre él poco a poco. La sensación de que él la llenaba totalmente era increíble. Ya no podría recibirlo completamente dentro de sí con comodidad, pero él no la presionó, no se quejó. Por el contrario, la expresión de éxtasis de su rostro demostraba su placer. Mientras ella controlaba su penetración, él la sujetó por las caderas y la movió suave y rítmicamente. Ella cerró los ojos mientras la recorrían las sensaciones. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir durante meses sin aquello?

La respuesta era simple: no lo había hecho. Había pasado aquel tiempo viviendo como media persona, odiándolo, echándolo de menos y deseando con todo su corazón que las cosas fuesen distintas. Ahora estaba unida nuevamente a su otra mitad y celebraba el gozo que ello le causaba. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Quería verlo, ver el efecto que aquella unión tenía en él.

Los ojos de él eran dos líneas, su rostro estaba rígido de deseo. La apretaba de las caderas con fuerza, pero ella no se quejó. Quería ver si le podía hacer perder el control. Le causaba esperanza que lo que él sentía por ella fueran algo más que culpabilidad y responsabilidad, más que un sencillo deseo carnal. No había nada de sencillo en los sentimientos que despertaban en el otro.

Él aceleró el ritmo y ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando el placer hizo que su interior comenzara a prepararse para la máxima satisfacción, que sólo él sabía proporcionarle. Se le habían cansado los brazos y gimió.

Él pareció comprender su necesidad porque se puso de costado, manteniendo los cuerpos unidos íntimamente y pasando el muslo de ella por encima del suyo. La sujetó contra sí con una mano abarcándole posesivamente el trasero mientras asumía el control del movimiento. Ahora que tenía las manos libres, ella pudo tocarlo. Le acarició el vello del pecho y él se estremeció.

Ella sonrió, recordando lo que lo hacía estremecerse todavía más y comenzó a acariciarle las tetillas en círculos. Cuando se le endurecieron, se las apretó y el cuerpo de él se arqueó en un placer animal. Ella gritó cuando él le rozó el cuerpo con entregado deseo.

Las contracciones internas comenzaron y perdió la noción del tiempo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció convulsivamente con una oleada tras otra de placer sin fin.

Cuando le llegó a él el clímax, lanzó un feroz rugido, que la ensordeció. El éxtasis de su unión se repitió una y otra vez hasta que quedaron rendidos y sudorosos. La acercó hasta apoyársela contra el pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella seguía estremeciéndose con espasmos cada vez más suaves.

-Shh. Tranquila.

-Es demasiado -dijo ella, y sollozó.

-No, agapi mou -dijo él, calmándola con su caricia-. Es tan maravilloso que tu cuerpo casi no lo puede soportar, pero no es demasiado.

-Si la tripulación no te oyó gritar, es que son sordos -dijo ella, apretándose, contra él. La había llamado «amor mío», pensó ilusionada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que cualquiera lo hubiese hecho en aquellas circunstancias.

-No fui el único que hizo ruido, me parece -rió él-. Yo tampoco soy sordo.

Ella no respondió y se quedaron silenciosos varios minutos antes de que él se apartase. Serena murmuró una protesta, pero él la llevó a la pequeña ducha del avión. Allí la lavó tan concienzudamente que ella hizo mucho más ruido y no se pudo mantener de pie sin su ayuda cuando él acabó. La llevó en brazos de nuevo a la cama y ella se durmió acurrucada en sus brazos.

No supo cuánto durmió, pero cuando se despertó, ya no estaba en penumbra y Darién se hallaba a su lado mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

-Estás hermosa cuando duermes.

-Tendré el pelo hecho un desastre y no llevo ni una gota de maquillaje.

-No lo necesitas -dijo él, acariciándola.

-Tengo hambre -dijo ella, incorporándose.

-Iré a pedir algo de comer -dijo él, saliendo de la cama para ponerse una bata que colgaba en el minúsculo armario. Ella se hubiese muerto de vergüenza presentándose frente a la asistente de vuelo en bata.

Darién volvió a los quince minutos con una bandeja cargada de comida. Se la puso sobre las piernas, se quitó la bata y se volvió a meter en la cama. Ella tomó un cuenco de sopa de arroz salvaje con champiñones, un panecillo crujiente y una porción de tarta antes de echarse hacia atrás, repleta.

Él le retiró la bandeja y la depositó en el suelo. Volviéndose a sentar, le apoyó la mano en la tripa. El bebé pateaba y se movía. Ambos rieron.

-Está muy activo allí dentro. Será campeón de fútbol algún día.

-Lo más probable es que nosotros tengamos que correr tras él.

-Si se parece a su madre, me sacará canas verdes.

-¿Sabes? -sonrió ella-, nunca me dijiste cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que el bebé era hijo tuyo. Saber que fuese posible no quiere decir que lo creyeses.

-Lo supe mucho antes de preguntárselo a mi amigo -dijo él con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?

Él se puso tenso y ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, pero la expresión de ellos era enigmática.

-Mis padres murieron en una avalancha cuando yo tenía diez años.

-Lo sé -era una de las pocas cosas que sabía de su familia.

-Mi padre la había ido a buscar al albergue de esquiadores donde ella se había ido con el amante que tenía en aquel momento.

-¿Un amante?

-Ella se enamoraba con una desalentadora regularidad -asintió él con la cabeza-. Una de esas veces fue con mi padre.

-Oh, Darien ... -le acarició el pecho.

-Ella se había marchado otras veces. Hasta se corrió el rumor de que Haruka no era hijo de mi padre y él insistió en hacer los tests para acallarlos.

-Pero, ¿por qué seguían casados?

-Estaba obsesionado con ella. Fue la obsesión de él y el concepto que ella tenía del amor lo que acabó matándolos.

Con razón Darién dudaba del verdadero amor. Una deprimente sensación de impotencia la invadió. ¿Podría él enamorarse, tras el ejemplo de sus padres?

-No es una historia agradable.

Pero explicaba por qué él no había confiado en ella.

-Todos tenemos recuerdos que preferiríamos olvidar. Todas las familias tienen sus secretos, pero no todas las mujeres son como tu madre.

-El adulterio no es algo demasiado inusual.

-¿Por eso estabas tan seguro de que tenía un amante?

Había supuesto que ella lo traicionaría como su madre, porque el daño que ésta había causado había abarcado también a sus hijos. Sin embargo...

-El comportamiento de tu madre explica por qué no confiaste en mí, pero no por qué cambiaste de opinión luego.

-Me di cuenta de que no eras como ella cuando volví al apartamento y vi el tubito del test de embarazo encima de la ropa.

-Oh -entonces aquellos frenéticos momentos no habían sido en vano.

-Era un mensaje para mí, ¿verdad? -le apretó el hombro con la mano.

-Sí ¿Te hizo recordar la relación que habíamos tenido? -era su intención.

-Sí. Seguía sin entender por qué hacías esos viajes sin decirme nada, pero supe que no eran para reunirte con otro hombre -le acarició la nuca.

-Ahora lo sabes.

La expresión de él se aclaró y la mano bajó un poco.

-También sé que hay cosas que prefiero hacer contigo en vez de hablar.

-No me sorprende -dijo ella, intentando bromear, pero la mano había encontrado un anhelante seno y su voz sonó ronca de deseo.

Permanecieron una semana en Atenas porque Darién insistió en que tenían que pasar una luna de miel antes de ir a la casa familiar a conocer a su abuelo. Fueron siete días dichosos en los que hicieron el amor y recorrieron la ciudad.

También Darién la llevó al médico y Serena casi se murió de vergüenza cuando él insistió en verificar lo que le habían dicho sobre las relaciones. No se quedó satisfecho hasta que el médico la hubo revisado y hecho una ecografía.

Ella pudo ver perfectamente la cabeza y los pies del bebé, y también su sexo con claridad. Señaló al niño que chupaba su dedo y se dio la vuelta para compartir su alegría con Darién. Él estaba pálido y sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida, como si estuviese en estado de choque.

-Señor Chiba, ¿se encuentra bien? -le peguntó el doctor.

-¿Darién? -dijo ella, al ver que él no respondía.

-Ése es mi hijo -dijo él, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas-. Tú lo proteges y nutres con tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo podré agradecerte nunca este regalo?

Ella se lo quedó mirando, perpleja. Sabía que la paternidad lo había afectado mucho, pero aquello era una exageración... ¡y le encantaba!

-No necesitas agradecerme nada. Para mí también es un regalo, mon cher.

Darién se inclinó y le besó los labios tiernamente.

-Me temo que será un padre indulgente -dijo el médico, comprensivo.

Serena se sentía rebosante de felicidad, pero ésta duró hasta que Darién le dijo que había llegado el momento de que conociese a su abuelo.

-Pero, ¿y si me odia? Tiene motivos sobrados para ello.

-No te preocupes. No tiene motivos para hacerlo. No podrá evitar adorarte

Probablemente se habría sentido más confiada si hubiese estado más segura del cariño de Darién. Pero a pesar de que él se comportaba con afecto, era encantador y considerado como antes, nunca le decía palabras de cariño.

No la había llamado «amor mío» nuevamente, ni en griego, ni en inglés, ni en francés, idioma en el que hablaban de vez en cuando porque había sido el que inicialmente habían usado para comunicarse.

Las palabras de amor nunca llegaban a sus labios, ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor pasión.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 11

Mamoru Chiba no parecía un anciano de setenta y un años que se había sometido a una operación de corazón unos meses atrás. Aunque se apoyaba en un bastón, su alta figura se erguía imperiosa en el centro de la espaciosa estancia de estilo Mediterráneo. Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros se clavaron en Serena, brillantes bajo las pobladas cejas, tan canosas como su cabellera.

-Con que ésta es mi nueva nieta, ¿eh? -alargó la mano-. Ven a saludar a tu familia, niña. Serena se le acercó con aspecto confiado. Sabía que perdería su respeto si mostraba temor. Apoyándole las manos en los hombros, se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla. Él se lo devolvió con una sonrisa de aprobación antes de que ella se apartase nuevamente.

-No se parece a las fotos -le dijo a Darién. Luego se volvió a Serena-. Me gustas más así, natural, con el cabello sin peinados raros ni tintes. Mi Gea nunca se tiñó el pelo. Tus ojos son de un bonito color azul, no un verde absurdo. Te favorecen.

-Gracias -contuvo ella una sonrisa ante su franqueza-. Darién pensaba que estaba demasiado fea como para seguir mi profesión de modelo.

Ambos hombres hablaron a la vez.

-Yo no dije...

-¿Qué le pasa a mi nieto?

-A decir verdad -sonrió ella-, entre la falta de sueño y las náuseas matinales, estaba hecha un horror en aquel momento.

-Nunca le digas a una mujer embarazada que está hecha un horror. Ella se echará a llorar y acabarás durmiendo en el cuarto de los invitados.

-¿Lo aprendiste con la abuela? -preguntó Darién.

-Cuando estaba esperando a tu padre, estaba como un tonel, y cometí la torpeza de decírselo -rió-. ¡Me tiró la cena a la cabeza y luego siguió con los demás platos de la mesa! Le dije que lo sentía y acabé con moussaka en el pelo. Tuve que salir huyendo.

-¿Y te hizo dormir en la habitación de invitados? -preguntó Darién con una sonrisa que le llegó al corazón a Serena, que reía de la anécdota.

-Se encerró con llave -sonrió el anciano haciendo un guiño-. Tú eres como yo, ¿qué harías tú si esta adorable criatura que lleva a mi primer bisnieto en su vientre se encerrase con llave?

Al recordar una puerta con el cerrojo echado y una ducha muy erótica, Serena sonrió. Con razón el señor Chiba había hecho que le enseñasen a Darién a abrir una cerradura. Por algún motivo, encontró aquel pensamiento increíblemente gracioso y le dio un acceso de incontenible risa.

-Así que ya ha sucedido, ¿eh?

Darién no respondió y, tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta un sillón color rojo brillante y la hizo sentarse casi a la fuerza.

-Le va a faltar oxígeno al bebé si te ríes así -la regañó con una sonrisa.

Ella hizo una profunda inspiración, luego otra y finalmente logró controlarse.

-Yo no tenía un abuelo listo que me educara -dijo el anciano, sentándose frente a ella-, no sabía usar una ganzúa, tuve que meterme en la habitación por la ventana. La tomé por sorpresa y fue un reencuentro muy satisfactorio -sonrió.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba al pensar en lo que su marido había hecho en las mismas circunstancias. Darién se sentó en el brazo del sillón de ella.

-¿Haruka y Michiru ya se han vuelto a París? -preguntó él al abuelo.

-Sí. Pero primero pasaron por aquí. Querían hablarme de la maravillosa nieta nueva que tengo -dijo, haciendo que Serena volviese a ruborizarse.

-Me alego de que así lo crean -sonrió ella-. Temía que me rechazaran, pero han sido tan cariñosos como usted.

-Todo ha salido bien -dijo el señor Chiba con- un gesto-. Mis dos nietos están casados, hay un bisnieto en camino y todos estáis felices como unas pascuas. Gea no podría haberlo hecho mejor -añadió con clara satisfacción-. Doy gracias al Altísimo por concederme tantos dones para mi familia.

Su abierta sinceridad la emocionó profundamente.

-Gracias. Es usted muy bueno -se puso de pie y fue a darle otro beso.

Él le restó importancia, pero sus ojos revelaron el placer que sentía.

-Llévala arriba, Darién. Las embarazadas necesitan descansar, ¿verdad?

-Ven, pethi mou, creo que necesitas tu siesta -dijo él, levantándola en brazos.

Serena volvió a partirse de la risa al oírlo, pero se contuvo para protestar:

-No puedes llevarme en brazos arriba, estoy demasiado pesada.

-Me niego a que me acuses de que he insinuado que estás gorda -dijo él, echando a andar, divertido-. Ya he aprendido la lección del cuento del abuelo.

-Dejar que camine no es insinuar nada -sostuvo ella.

Él ya había recorrido la mitad de las escaleras.

-Como dijiste que estás demasiado pesada... quieres decir que estás gorda o bien que yo soy un alfeñique, y me niego a acepar ninguna de las dos cosas.

La llevó al dormitorio, que ni la enorme cama con dosel lograba empequeñecer. Puertas corredizas de cristal abrían a una terraza y más allá, al azul del mar.

-Es bellísimo, mon cher -dijo ella, ante aquella maravillosa vista.

Él la bajó, deslizándola por su cuerpo de una manera muy sugestiva.

-¿No has dicho «una siesta»? -le preguntó, apartando la mirada del amplísimo ventanal para clavarla en las pupilas azules.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés bien cansada -dijo, comenzando a quitarle la ropa.

La mirada de ella quedó prendada en una figurita de Lladró sobre una cómoda antigua. Era de una niña en un jardín. Al comprarla, él le había dicho que le recordaba a ella. La última vez que la había visto estaba rodeada de papel de envolver en el suelo del apartamento de París.

Serena abrió otro cajón más de la cómoda buscando su ropa. Lo único que había encontrado era calcetines en uno, calzoncillos de seda en otro y en un tercero los polos lisos que a él le gustaba llevar bajo los jerseys o con vaqueros cuando estaba en casa. Lo había abierto unos centímetros cuando unas fuertes manos la tomaron de los brazos, poniéndola de pie.

-Pheti mou, ¿qué haces? No debieras agacharte así abriendo pesados cajones.

-Buscaba mi ropa, pero sólo he encontrado tuya -dijo ella, mirando con disgusto el último cajón. Más cosas de Darién.

Algo blanco le llamó la atención y se inclinó nuevamente para ver lo que era. Alargando la mano, sacó el tubo del plástico del cajón y se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Por qué has guardado el test de embarazo? -pregunto, intrigada.

-Era la única prueba que tenía de que existía mi bebé. No te podía encontrar, no sabía dónde buscar, pero sabía que en algún lado mi bebé crecía dentro de ti -los masculinos pómulos se tiñeron de rojo-. Me daba esperanzas.

-Oh, Darién -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto para abrazarlo, rebosante de amor, sintiendo como nunca desde dejar París que estaban hechos el uno para el otro-. ¿Y, entonces? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? -preguntó contra su pe cho.

Él la soltó y la hizo girar hacia una puerta junto a la del cuarto del baño.

-Allí.

Ella se acercó y abrió la puerta. Daba a un gran vestidor con tres paredes para colgar ropa y una cuarta con estantes, cajones y zapateros. Ver los trajes de Darién junto a sus vestidos de embarazada la hizo sonreír. De repente, se dio cuenta de que varias de las prendas eran las que ella había dejado en París.

-Guardaste mi ropa -dijo, aturdida.

-Sabía que volverías y que la necesitarías -dijo él desde la puerta-. Aunque por ahora, no. Debí comprarte más vestidos de embarazada.

Después de la experiencia que había tenido cuando niño, a él le costaba manifestar sus sentimientos, pero Serena comenzaba a creer que él la necesitaba porque era ella, no solamente la madre de su hijo.

-Si me quedo aquí, llegaremos tarde a la cena con el abuelo.

-Entonces, vete -dijo ella, echándolo-. Tengo que vestirme.

Se puso ropa interior color melocotón y encima un vestido veraniego color albaricoque con una coqueta falda que le encantaba, porque se sentía femenina a pesar de habar perdido su silueta.

-Siento deseos de pedir que nos sirvan la cena en la habitación -dijo él, al verla. Estaba guapísimo con esmoquin, camisa de seda y elegante corbata.

-Ni lo sueñes. Quiero causarle buena impresión a tu abuelo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya lo has hecho, que eres de la familia?

Ella sonrió, sintiendo un calorcillo dentro. Que la aceptasen porque era de la familia y no porque se comportase correctamente, era una experiencia nueva.

Durante la cena, Darién tuvo que retirarse a atender una llamada internacional.

-Ah, los negocios -interrumpió el señor Chiba-. Interrumpen, ¿verdad?

-Tendrá que ponerse al día después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado en Nueva York y la luna de miel -dijo ella, quitándole importancia.

-Tienes razón -dijo él, arqueando las cejas en un movimiento que ya le comenzaba a resultar familiar-. Háblame de tu familia.

Así que ella lo hizo, habiéndole de Rey y Nicolás, de su madre y de la generosidad de Darién al volver al comprar la Mansión Tsukino.

-Es lo que correspondía que hiciese -dijo el anciano, restándole importancia-. Ahora tu madre es su familia y es su responsabilidad cuidarla.

-No me casé con su nieto para que mantuviese a mi madre -dijo, nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no, tontina -exclamó él con una profunda carcajada-. Si hubieses querido el dinero de mi hijo, nunca te habrías marchado de París.

-Es verdad -sonrió ella aliviada-. Lo único que quería era estar con él. No sabía de la existencia de Michiru -confesó con sinceridad.

-Ne. Sí, lo sé.

-Lamento haber hecho que Darién no beep pliese su promesa.

-Sientes el peso de esas cosas -dijo el señor Chiba, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Me gusta eso. Pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por una promesa que hizo bajo la amenaza de mi salud -lanzó un suspiro-. No debí someterlo a semejante presión.

-Darién mencionó en París que hacía tiempo que usted esperaban su boda con Michiru -dijo ella, con cierto dolor. Frunció el ceño-. Habrá sido una desilusión.

-¿Desilusión? -preguntó, sorprendido-. Deseaba la certeza de bisnietos y eso es lo que tengo, ¿no? -dijo, lanzándole una mirada al vientre. Rió-. Además, Michiru está más feliz con Haruka. Ella le tiene un poco de miedo a Darién. No me di cuenta de ello hasta después del compromiso, cuando vinieron aquí -tomó un sorbo de vino-. Y además, mi nieto ha cumplido su segunda promesa.

-¿Segunda promesa?

-Se casó contigo, tal como me lo prometió -los ojos oscuros brillaron de determinación-. Le ha dado a mi bisnieto el apellido Chiba. Estoy feliz.

-¿Le prometió que se casaría conmigo? -la impresión le borró la sonrisa.

-Es un hombre de palabra -asintió con la cabeza-. Su segunda promesa invalidó con creces la primera -dijo con orgullo-. Puedo morirme en paz.

-No diga eso -recriminó ella, aunque se le rompiese el corazón por dentro.

¿Darién le había prometido a su abuelo que se casaría con ella? ¿Que le daría el apellido Chiba a su hijo?

Con razón Darién había soportado todos los obstáculos que ella le puso. Cuando ella se negó a hablar de boda, él la había seducido. Había conquistado a su madre y le había comprado la Mansión Tsukino. ¡Qué beep había sido creyendo que lo hacía por amor a ella! Todo había sido por su abuelo. Por primera vez desde acceder a casarse con él, sintió náuseas. Tomó un trago de zumo y rogó que se le pasase.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? Te has puesto pálida. ¿Quieres ir a acostarte?

-Prefiero estar con usted aquí -dijo, porque no quería rumiar su tristeza sola.

-Ah, amabilidad con un anciano.

-No, en absoluto. Me agrada estar con usted -dijo con sinceridad.

-Entonces, háblame del trabajo que tenías. Nunca he conocido a una modelo.

Le habló de su vida como Mina Aino y acabó contándole cómo había conocido a Darién y riéndose de antiguos recuerdos de su vida con él.

Se hallaban en el salón tomando el café cuando Darién se unió a ellos. Ella le estaba relatando al abuelo su primera pelea.

- Hacía una portada en bañador y Darién se presentó en la sesión de fotos.

-Volví un día antes y la sorprendí -terció Darién, entrando y sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

Serena no supo cómo logró contenerse para no gritarle en aquel momento como una verdulera por haberla vuelto a engañar, por dejarla creer que quizá la amase. Ojalá le resultase a ella tan fácil olvidar su amor por Darien como a él olvidar de mencionarle su segunda promesa.

-No le gustaba el bañador que llevaba -prosiguió, concentrando su atención en el señor Chiba, que sonreía con benevolencia-, y exigió que me lo quitase.

-Así que como eres una mujer razonable y comprendes que los griegos tradicionales somos muy posesivos, te cambiaste inmediatamente, ¿no? -dijo el señor Chiba, el humor brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

-Amenazó con quitárselo allí mismo-dijo Darién con un bufido-, frente a todos, si no me callaba y salía de allí -todavía parecía disgustado.

Ella le lanzó una mirada, pero estaba demasiado dolida y volvió al abuelo.

-Funcionó.

El anciano rió de buena gana y dijo algo rápido a Darién en griego que ella no comprendió. Darién frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió. Que se enfadase, se lo merecía, se dijo.

-Te costó conquistarla, ¿verdad, Darién?

-Sí, pero ahora que la tengo no la dejaré ir -le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

Ella deseó apoyarse contra él y darle un puntapié en la espinilla a la vez. Se estaba volviendo loca.

-Creo que me iré a la cama -dijo, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. No es necesario que vengas. Estoy segura de que tu abuelo y tú tendréis mucho de que hablar -añadió. Sus palabras resultaron forzadas.

-Te acompaño -dijo Darién, lanzándole una penetrante mirada.

Su abuelo se levantó lentamente, mostrando cansancio por primera vez.

-No vuelvas a bajar por mí, Darién, yo también necesito descansar.

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Darién se retrasó un momento saludando a su abuelo y la alcanzó en las escaleras. Ella dejó que le tomase la mano, pero cuando se le acercó luego en la cama, le dijo que se encontraba demasiada cansada para hacer el amor.

Por primera vez sintió una opresión en el pecho debido a su embarazo. Si no hubiese estado embarazada, Darién nunca habría vuelta a buscarla, porque su abuelo no le hubiese sacado aquella segunda promesa.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 12**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó sola en la cama. Se abrazó a la almohada de Darién, inhalando su aroma, deseando que su ausencia no le causase dolor. Él se había marchado a Atenas hacía dos horas, no sin antes despertarla con suaves y tiernas caricias que habían acabado en un clímax tan exquisito que la había hecho llorar. Pensar que se había ido a la cama decidida a no hacer el amor con él. Aquella determinación no había sobrevivido el primer beso de él por la madrugada.

Llamaron a la puerta y una empleada entró con una bandeja con el desayuno que Darién le había pedido. Se sentó en la cama y la mujer le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas. Luego se dirigió a abrir las cortinas, dejando entrar el brillante sol griego antes de marcharse para que ella desayunase sola.

Serena comió mecánicamente la fruta, las tostadas y la loncha de beicon, frustrada por la forma en que su cuerpo la había traicionado. Ahora mismo le latía al recordar el placer compartido.

Al acabar de comer, se duchó y vistió, considerando mientras su situación de forma pragmática. ¿Qué había cambiado, al fin y al cabo? Ella había sabido que él no la amaba cuando accedió a casarse con él.

Se dirigió a la cómoda y levantó la delicada figurita de porcelana. Recordó con absoluta claridad la alegría que había tenido cuando él se la había comprado.

Darién había guardado aquel recuerdo de tiempos felices, había guardado su ropa y había llevado todo allí, a la casa de su familia, suponiendo obviamente que ella viviría allí alguna vez. Por más que le hubiese hecho una promesa a su abuelo, aquello no era motivo para guardar todas sus cosas, las cosas que ella había dejado en una ofensiva pila en el suelo. Tenía dos opciones: buscar la verdad y hacerlos infelices a los dos o aceptar la realidad. Tener un matrimonio de conveniencia. Después de todo, ya no era Mina Aino, sino Serena Chiba, su esposa y una mujer con una familia de la cual él podía sentirse orgulloso.

Pensó en los años vacíos que se avecinaban, convertida en un apéndice de la vida de Darién y en aquel momento decidió que no aceptaría pasivamente aquel papel.

Porque lo amaba, no lo dejaría nunca, pero no se dejaría pisotear. Él había dicho que haría lo que fuese para que ella estuviese feliz, ¿qué diría si ella le dijese que quería volver a trabajar como modelo después de que naciese su bebé?

¿Qué diría si ella le dijese que aquello la haría feliz?

No dijo nada.

Se la quedó mirando del otro lado de la cama, con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos azules, el desnudo cuerpo derecho y por una vez sin ninguna señal de deseo. Serena se estremeció al sentir su fiereza, que le llegaba en oleadas.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que retome mi carrera después de que nazca el bebé?

-¿Y dejar a tu hijo en manos de una niñera? -preguntó él, los puños apretados.

No, maldita sea, no era lo que ella quería. Quería darle de beep, estar allí cuando dijese su primera palabra, cuando diese su primer paso.

¿A dónde la habían llevado sus confusos pensamientos de la mañana?

-No tengo por qué aceptar todos los trabajos. Puedo dejar las pasarelas y los anuncios y dedicarme sólo a las fotografías.

-Puedes abandonar tu profesión del todo -le lanzó una mirada de enfado-. Eres mi esposa, no tienes necesidad de trabajar.

Ella se aferró a la sábana que la cubría, estrujándola con la mano.

-¿Quieres decir que te niegas a dejarme hacerlo?

Él se frotó los ojos con el mismo aspecto de cansado que en Nueva York.

-¿Me harías caso si lo hiciera?

-Viviré mi propia vida, si te refieres a eso.

-¿Cuándo no lo has hecho? -dijo, metiéndose en la cama y apagando la luz antes de echarse de su lado dándole la espalda.

Evidentemente, era el fin de la discusión.

Ella también se acostó de lado, intentando tomar una postura cómoda. Se había acostumbrado a la seguridad de los brazos de él mientras dormía. Ahora, los separaba el ancho de la cama. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de ardientes lágrimas.

No quería retomar su carrera de modelo. Era algo que había hecho porque no contaba con otros recursos para ayudar a su familia. Había amenazado con hacerlo para enfadar a Darién porque él no la quería. Además, tenía la esperanza de que él la aceptara como era, pero había fallado miserablemente.

Había buscado la forma de aplacar el rechazo que había sentido como Mina Aino, la amante. Qué estúpida. Había logrado más de lo mismo. Las ardientes lágrimas se filtraron entre sus párpados apretados y las sorbió.

Un súbito calor la envolvió y se sintió rodeada por sólidos músculos masculinos.

-No llores. Soy un imbécil. Si quieres retomar tu carrera, no te lo impediré.

-¿Darién?

-¿Quién más iba a ser? -rió él, arrebujándola contra la curva de su cuerpo.

-Ya sé que eras tú... me sorprende lo que dices -deseó que la luz estuviese encendida para poder verle la expresión. ¿Sería en serio?

-Estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía.

-Lo sé -dijo ella con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver.

-A veces soy arrogante. Odiaba cuando tu trabajo te alejaba de mí, pero no debo ser egoísta. No te lo impediré si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

-¿No te avergonzarás de que tu mujer sea modelo? -tanteó. ¿De veras había odiado estar separado de ella?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? No me avergonzaba de ello cuando eras mi amante.

-Era diferente. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento -dijo él, apesadumbrado.

-Mamá tendrá un patatús.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella. Cree que soy Dios después de que le devolví la casa.

-¿De veras? -dijo Serena y el resto de sus lágrimas se trocó en risa.

-Claro.

-Enciende la lámpara, quiero verte -esperó a que la suave luz de la mesilla iluminase la sinceridad de sus ojos azules para preguntarle-: ¿De veras me apoyarás si vuelvo a mi carrera de Mina Aino?

-No -dijo él, con el rostro serio-. Puedes volver a tu carrera, pero sólo como Serena Chiba. No me negarás acceso a ningún ámbito de tu vida.

La altanera afirmación debió enfadarla, pero en vez de ello, la llenó de alegría. No la amaba, pero la respetaba.

-No quiero ser modelo -reconoció.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho que querías ser modelo?

-Necesitaba saber si aceptabas a aquella mujer, la que se quedó embarazada. Cuando me pediste que me casase contigo, era Serena Tsukino

-¿Creías que si volvías a tu carrera con tu otro nombre te volvería a rechazar?

-No, por supuesto que no -pero estaba confusa, hecha un lío desde descubrir lo de la segunda promesa-. No lo sé.

-Nunca lo olvidarás, ¿no? -se dejó caer en la almohada, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo-. Nunca olvidarás mi estupidez. No confiarás nunca lo bastante en mí como para volverme a amar.

-Tú no crees en el amor -le recordó ella-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías hecho una segunda promesa a tu abuelo? -susurró, sin poder contenerse.

Darién se sentó de golpe, los ojos llameantes.

-¿Por eso me has hecho pasar el infierno de creer que querías volver a una carrera que siempre fue más importante que yo?

-¡Eso no es verdad, yo te quería!

-Pues no confiaste en mí -se bajó de la cama de golpe-. Me mentiste cada día que estuvimos juntos.

-¡Y tú me diste la patada como si hubiese sido un montón de basura! -le gritó ella, sorprendiéndose ante su falta de control.

-Siempre volveremos a lo mismo, ¿verdad? -respondió él, el rostro demudado, los hombros hundidos. Se dio la vuelta.

De repente, ella saltó de la cama, vibrando con la rabia reprimida durante meses de angustia y desesperación.

-¡No me des la espalda, bastardo!

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó él, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Nada peor de lo que tú me dijiste aquel día en Chez Rene -lo acusó ella.

-No te dije nada aquel día.

-Con palabras no, pero me llamaste prostituta con la maldita joya ésa que querías darme de despedida.

-Había comprado la pulsera antes del ataque al corazón de mi abuelo. Pensaba dártela para demostrarte mi afecto. Luego, debido a mis estúpidos celos, se convirtió en otra cosa. Pero si no confiabas en mí antes de que yo traicionara nuestro amor, ¿cómo puedes traicionarlo ahora? ¿Quieres decir algo más?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ya había dicho suficiente.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo dormir aquí esta noche, junto a una mujer que me odia. Iré a la habitación de invitados. No puedo estrecharte en mis brazos sabiendo que soportas mi contacto por nuestro hijo.

-No te odio -dijo ella sintiendo que el corazón se le contraía. ¿Cómo podía pensar que rechazaba su contacto? Deseó rogarle que no se fuese, pero las palabras se le resistieron-. ¿Por qué no me mencionaste la segunda promesa?

-Sabía que pensarías que por eso había ido a buscarte. Quería que te dieses cuenta de que era yo quien te necesitaba -abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Las palabras de Darién se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente. «Me mentiste», «Nunca confiaste en mí», «Me odias», «No necesito ese amor».

Amor. Había dicho que ella había traicionado el amor de los dos. Lo sabía. Mientras ella gritaba como una verdulera, él había reconocido que la amaba. ¿La amaría todavía, después de la forma en que ella lo había rechazado una y otra vez desde su reencuentro en Nueva York?

Ella sí que lo amaba.

Lo amaba, pero no había actuado como si lo hiciese. Ni cuando estaban juntos en París, ni cuando él había reaparecido en su vida. No había sido sincera con él, no había confiado en él. ¿Qué tipo de amor era aquél?

El único amor que ella conocía, el amor condicionado y con límites. Sus límites habían surgido del temor, pero le habían hecho a Darién tanto daño como los que su madre le había impuesto a ella. Ella había querido recibir amor incondicional, pero no estaba dispuesta a darlo. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

Entró al vestidor y encendió la luz con un propósito en mente: tenía que haber algo entre su lencería... de repente recordó el camisón que Darién le había comprado cuando llevaban dos semanas juntas. Con su corte imperio y sus metros y metros de delicada gasa fruncida bajo el busto, era el único que le valdría en su estado. Se lo puso y luego se cubrió con una bata, no fuera a ser que se cruzase con alguien o la grabasen las cámaras de seguridad.

Darién le había dicho que estaría en la habitación de invitados. Saliendo al pasillo, se dirigió a la puerta y probó el pomo, que cedió al girarlo. La cama estaba vacía, pero sintió la presencia de él como si lo viese en la oscuridad.

Se hallaba junto a la ventana, sujetando con la mano la cortina. Se había quitado la bata y sus torneados músculos la tentaron con su magnetismo animal. No podía dejarlo ir nuevamente de su vida.

Él se puso tenso, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo. Ahórranos mayores disgustos y vete. Por favor.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 13**

NO pudo soportar oír a su altanero esposo griego rogándole de aquella forma. Atravesó la habitación corriendo y lo abrazó por la espalda, aferrándose él con los brazos como garfios. El bebé se movió y dio unas patadas. Seguramente él también lo sintió, porque un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

-No te odio -lo besó con fervor-, te amo -su surró fieramente contra su piel-. Siento haber expresado mi amor tan mal que no me crees. Se supone que el amor tiene que ser generoso, pero he estado demasiado ocupada protegiéndome.

-No, yineka mou -dijo él, liberándose de sus brazos para darse la vuelta-. Soy yo quien te ha hecho daño. Yo quien, como un estúpido, rechacé el regalo de un niño, el regalo de tu persona. No tienes nada que reprocharte.

-¿No? -negó con la cabeza y le puso la mano sobre la boca cuando él la abrió para hablar-. Por favor. Déjame hablar.

Él le besó la palma de la mano con una suave caricia y asintió. Ella bajó la mano y se alejó unos pasos, su mirada clavada en las pupilas azules.

-Quiero a mi madre, pero ella siempre dio su cariño basándose en mi conducta como hija -hizo una inspiración y lanzó el aire lentamente-. Aprendí de pequeña que el amor era condicionado, que tenía límites y que hacía sufrir.

Él asintió como si comprendiese, y, teniendo en cuenta su infancia, ella no dudó que así fuese.

-Así que cuando me enamoré de ti, le puse límites a aquel amor, condiciones que no tenías posibilidad de cumplir. No te dije la verdad porque tenía miedo. Jamás había imaginado que tendría a un hombre como tú -volvió a inspirar, intentando controlar sus emociones-. Me sorprendió que quisieses a Mina Aino. Estaba segura de que no querrías a Serena Tsukino, educada en un colegio de monjas, de una familia conservadora que había perdido su fortuna. Lo oculté. Tengo que confesar que pensé que si no me entregaba totalmente a ti, me quedaría aquella parte de mí cuando te hubieses ido.

Al ver que él comenzaba a comprender, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenías razón en París -prosiguió-. Sabía que nuestra relación acabaría, aunque no me diese cuenta de ello en aquel momento. Al mantener una parte de mi vida para mí solamente, me estaba preparando para poder seguir con ella cuando la otra acabase. Pero no funcionó, porque, como tú has dicho muchas veces, Mina Aino y Serena Tsukino eran una misma persona y ambas sufrieron tu pérdida. No me bastó con dejar París.

-Ojalá te hubieses quedado. Te habría encontrado antes.

-No sabía que me buscabas -dijo ella con una mueca.

-Lo sé -dijo él, y sus ojos reflejaron una pena devastadora-. Fue culpa mía.

Ella no lo negó. Ambos compartían la culpa de la desastrosa ruptura en París.

-Debí decirte dónde iba en mis viajes. Fue más fácil para ti desconfiar de mí cuando te dije lo del bebé, era comprensible que al principio pensases que podría haber tenido un amante.

-¡No, no lo era! -exclamó él-. Permití que el comportamiento de mi madre influyera en ello. No tenía motivos para dudar de ti, que eras generosa conmigo cuando hacíamos el amor, entregada. Lo sabía, pero temía obsesionarme tanto como mi padre. El sentimiento que sentía por ti me hacía vulnerable, algo que no podía aceptar. Por eso me comporté como un bastardo, tal como dijiste.

-No -dijo ella, ahogada por las lágrimas.

-Sí. Mi única justificación es que estaba ciego, confuso. La preocupación por mi abuelo y la frustración por la promesa que le había hecho me impedían pensar. Lo peor era la desesperación que sentía al pensar en que te perdería. Me horrorizaba y el miedo me hace actuar. La arremetí contra ti y te perdí.

-Te esperé una semana -dijo ella para que él supiese que lo amaba lo bastante como para quedarse aunque él la hubiese echado-. No quería marcharme hasta ver el anuncio de tu compromiso con Michiru.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo él, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mandíbula tensa-. Cuando dejé que mi abuelo publicase el anuncio, me di cuenta de que todo estaba mal, que necesitaba recuperarte.

-Lo siento -susurró ella.

-No te pude encontrar. Soñaba que te perdía para siempre -dijo él y su frente se cubrió de sudor al recordarlo-. Pensé que me moría -la estrechó contra su pecho-. Lo siento, lo siento -la besó con pasión.

Sus palabras, dichas con tanta sinceridad, curaron las profundas heridas del corazón de ella.

-Serena Chiba, eres mi tesoro, y te amaré toda la vida.

-Dilo otra vez -dijo ella, tragando las lágrimas.

-Te amo -dijo él, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos-. Tanto si eres Mina Aino, la profesional independiente; la garita Serena Tsukino o quien quiera que desees ser. Eres la esposa de mi corazón.

-Demuéstramelo, Darién.

Y él se lo demostró allí mismo, con todo el erotismo, la belleza y la profundidad de su amor. Luego la llevó en brazos a su cama y se lo volvió a demostrar hasta que ella se durmió en sus brazos.

Darién había convencido a Serena de que se volviese a poner el delicado camisón de la noche anterior. Se hallaba hecho un ovillo en el regazo de él. El sol naciente iluminaba la terraza privada donde se sentaban ambos.

-Espera un momento, que quiero mostrarte algo -dijo ella, saltando de su regazo para entrar corriendo al dormitorio.

Revolvió el cajón de Darién hasta encontrar el tubito blanco del test de embarazo y volvió a salir. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen de él vestido solamente con un par de calzoncillos de seda negra. Ella estaba más cubierta que él, pero su atuendo transparente era mucho menos modesto y los ojos de él brillaron apreciativos al verla acercarse.

Serena se arrodilló a su lado.

-Estoy embarazada, Darien -le dijo, mostrándole la prueba de sus palabras.

-Me estás dando una nueva oportunidad -dijo él, comprendiendo.

-El amor puede borrar los errores del pasado. Te quiero, mon cher.

-Yo también, Serena, no me abandones nunca.

-Nunca -prometió ella con fervor.

El se inclinó y la besó con dulzura antes de volver a sentársela en el regazo.

-Sigo teniendo pena por tu abuelo, ¡qué terrible, tener otro ataque después de leer todas aquellas barbaridades en la prensa amarilla...!

-No fueron aquellos artículos los que le provocaron el segundo ataque -dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. En los suyos se reflejó un instante la culpabilidad-. Fui yo. Le dije a mi abuelo que no podía casarme con Michiru.

-Porque yo estaba embarazada.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

-Porque te amo. Tuvo el ataque al comenzar a gritarme que era un imbécil cuando reconocí que te había echado del piso y que no te podía encontrar.

-¿Ya sabías que no te casarías con Michiru antes de que saliesen las fotos en los periódicos? -preguntó, sorprendida.

-Lo supe el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, pero estaba tan ofuscado por los celos, la responsabilidad hacia mi abuelo y el odio a mí mismo por hacerte aquello, que perdí el control. Creo que no me recuperé hasta reencontrarte en casa de tu hermana.

-No sé, aquel día estabas bastante alterado.

-¡Me dijo que habías muerto! ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentía?

Comenzó a comprender. Si la quería, y ahora sabía que sí, aquella noticia habría sido terrible para él.

-Lo siento, Darién -le dijo, dándole un beso, deseando mitigar su dolor.

-No sé si alguna vez me podré perdonar lo que te hice -dijo él, tras besarla con una pasión que la dejó sin aliento.

-Por favor -dijo ella, sonriente, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas-, tienes que hacerlo. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida mirando hacia atrás. ¡Mi presente es maravilloso ahora que sé que me quieres!

-Vi al paparazzi en la puerta del restaurante de Nueva York y no hice nada -dijo, con el aire de alguien que tiene que confesar todo-. Sé que estuve mal, pero estaba desesperado. ¿Estás enfadada? -le preguntó.

-No. Me siento halagada de que recurrieses a cualquier medio para conquistarme -le dijo, con desfachatez. El bebé se movió y ambos rieron. Frotó el pie que sobresalía de su tensa piel-. Está de acuerdo -dijo, feliz.

Darién se movió bajo ella y Serena sintió otro miembro que sobresalía, pero éste no era infantil en absoluto.

-Estás muy sexy con ese camisón. Más hermosa que cuando te lo compré, porque ahora eres mía y sé que lo eres.

-Para el resto de mi vida -afirmó ella.

Y luego se dispuso a demostrarle el tipo de amor que pensaba darle para siempre: un amor apasionado, incondicional, ilimitado.

Darién se hallaba en la puerta del cuarto de los niños de la Mansión Tsukino viendo cómo su mujer ponía a dormir al bebé. El pequeño Endimión, de nueve meses, había disfrutado de las emociones de la Navidad y a Serena le había costado trabajo desprenderlo de los cariñosos brazos de su abuela.

Ikuko estaba en su elemento: había organizado la celebración de las Navidades para su familia y la de Darién en su casa de Nueva Orleans.

Serena se lo había pedido a Darién y él le había concedido el deseo, feliz de que ella estuviese feliz, porque ya se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre su amor y la obsesión de su padre por su madre. Serena sólo quería lo mejor para él y aquello era una sensación embriagadora.

Cuando ella vio que todo estaba bien, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Le sonrió con el rostro lleno de amor. Era una expresión que él nunca volvería a dar por sentada.

-Se ha quedado dormido, por fin.

Darién le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la llevó hacia el dormitorio contiguo.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-¡Pero ya me has dado una montaña de regalos!

-Feliz Navidad, agapi mou -dijo él, sacando un pequeño paquete rojo con un lazo dorado del bolsillo.

Con una sonrisa, ella abrió con cuidado el papel que envolvía la caja de la joya. Sus dedos temblaron un instante cuando la abrió.

Él sacó la pulsera de la caja y se la puso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó, al ver que ella lloraba.

-¿Es la misma pulsera?-Sí.

-Si hubiese abierto esta caja, nunca me habría marchado de París. Habrías tenido que sacarme con una grúa del apartamento.

Darién lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Ella comprendía. Por fin habían aclarado la última cuestión que les quedaba por resolver.

El brazalete refulgía en la muñeca de ella, los corazones entrelazados engastados en diamantes reflejando la luz. Aquél no era un regalo de despedida de un hombre a su amante, ni siquiera un regalo que un amante le haría a otro para demostrarle cariño, no. La pulsera hablaba de una emoción más profunda, imposible para él de expresar con palabras en aquel momento, pero ella comprendió.

-Me amabas entonces. -Te amé desde el momento en que fuiste mía. Sonreías dulcemente, sin recriminarme por robarte tu inocencia. -Me costó trabajo darme cuenta de que amabas, ¿verdad? -A mí también, pero nunca lo olvidaré -prometió.

-Y tú siempre cumples tus promesas -dijo ella, bromeando-, pregúntale a tu abuelo.

-Te amo, agapi mou. Ella aceptó sus palabras sin reproches.

-Te amo, mon cher. -Siempre -dijo él, tomándola en sus brazos.

-Siempre -dijo ella, abrazándolo como si nunca lo volviese a soltar, y él supo que no lo haría.

**FIN**


End file.
